Spider-Moon
by timetracker2643
Summary: Spider-Man and the Scouts join together to get back a heart Crystal unlike any other.
1. The genetically altered heart crystal

Spider Moon Chapter Part 1.

This is my e-mail if you would like to know about future Spider-Moon stories that are currently in the planning stages: timetracker2643 at gmail dot com.

Spider-Moon Part 1. The usual disclaimer stuff:

Sailor Moon and all related characters were created by Naoko Takeuchi; and are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei, DiC and many others for a list way too long to put down.

Spider-Man and all related characters were created by Stan Lee and the wonderful minds at Marvel and are copyright to Marvel Entertainment and Sony Entertainment, as well as a bunch of other people too long to list.

This story that is presented to you in multi-part fashion as it is presented to you, (all be it edited for grammar content) is owned entirely by me. No violation of any said copy rights has be taken and or implied. Permission granted to copy this to other web sites as long as the entire content is left as is with disclaimer and e-mail on here.

And for those keeping track of where and when everything takes place. This story takes place right after everything mentioned and shown in the Spider- Man movie. (Hence the Sony copy right thingy up there.) And during that of Season 3 of Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon S)

Also please note that there have been changes and updates to the story, all chapters have been updated. More updates to come along with a second Spider- Moon story: Spider-Moon 2: The Tri-Ad Connection.

Prologue:

Peter couldn't believe his luck. He was flying over seas to cover a conference dealing in genetic testing. After all this was something that was very personal to him since that spider had bitten him a short while back. Although it was the battle that he doubted that he would ever get over any time soon. For now the only thing that Peter was going to be doing was sitting back and getting some rest. After all, once the conference was over, he would be heading right back to New York. But he also knew that he had to find out about something going on over there that he had picked up while going over the net. Something about several girls with strange powers. He knew that once he got checked into the hotel that he was going to have to go for a little web swinging.

Serena couldn't believe her luck, there was a new Sailor V movie coming out, and she was going to be among the first to see it, thanks to that invite that she had gotten. "I still can't believe this." She stated.

A groan could be heard right behind her. "Serena we all know that you can't believe it." The voice stated.

Serena smiled and just kept walking. "Well Rei, I doubt that you would seriously understand the joy of something like this. After all, they've been working on this for quite a while now." She stated to Rei with out turning.

"Just give it up Rei; after all, at least it's not Serena that's in the movie." Lita's voice said behind Serena.

Lita was right. After all it had been Mina that was in the movie and not Serena. Mina had gotten the part when she walked in as Sailor V to try out the part. No one there had any idea that the real Sailor V would actually show up to protest anyone taking her place in the movie. But when the producers of the film saw her, they didn't care about anyone else taking her role, they only wanted her. Mina had found that out, when they had talked to her. "'We only staged this audition so that you might show up. If you hadn't, then we would've hired someone else for the role. But now that you're here, we wanted you to be in the movie.'" They had told her. That had been a little over two years ago, and off and on she had been back to be with her friends and fight with them when was needed. However now that the movie was coming out. Mina had invited all of the girls to come along, as well as Artimis and Luna. Although when the producers tried telling her that they couldn't invite the cat to come along, that's when Mina got ready to shoot the producers with her crescent beam smash. At once they had yielded.

"Well here we are." Lita stated as they arrived bringing Serena back to the present. The posters that were out front showed Mina as Sailor V in several different poses. "Man talk about good work." Lita stated as she looked at the posters.

"I see you guys made it." A voice called out from their left side.

All of the girls turned to see Amy walking towards them. "Of course, do you actually think that we wouldn't?" Rei stated. "After all Serena had practically dragged us here in the first place."

"Wouldn't be the first time that she had done that." A female voice spoke from Amy's feet.

Serena looked down at Luna. "Luna why are you always against me?" She asked.

Luna just looked at her. "Because Serena, it's just plain and simply the truth." The cat said as she jumped on Serena's shoulder.

"Come on guys, if we don't hurry Mina's going to wonder what happened to us." Lita stated.

Meanwhile down in the sub-basement of witches 5. Professor Tomoe continued working on his latest work. "Hmm, everything seems in order. I'd better give Eudial a call and let her know that her heart snatcher is ready." He stated as he picked up the phone.

Spider-Moon: The genetically altered heart crystal. Part 1

As Peter went swinging through the city as Spider-Man, he really didn't have the first clue as to where in the world to look at all for what he was looking for. That and it was getting close to when the press conference was going to be. I'd better head for that area over there. He thought as he started swinging towards the Jubun area of Tokyo. But as he continued to swing out, he noticed that the buildings were starting to get lower and lower. Before he knew it, he was swinging from the light posts, but something else had caught his eye. On the building that he was coming up to, there was a poster on the side of the building. It looked almost like what he was searching for, only there was one on the poster and no others. Now last I had heard. He thought. There was more then just one of them. And if that's the case, then where are the other ones. Suddenly his Spider-Sense started going off, and he jumped straight up and latched onto the wall and started heading up to the roof at break neck speed.

As Serena and company started coming out from the theater, the girls kept going on and on about the film. "That was great Mina; I still can't believe that that wasn't special effects in that film." Lita stated.

"You're right; one can't tell that it's actually your own powers doing that." Amy said.

Spider-Man looked at them. What in the world are they talking about, they can't be the ones that set off my Spider-Sense. He thought.

Suddenly a motor cycle came riding up to them. "Amara, what wrong? You look upset." Serena asked.

Amara wasn't even looking at the girls Spider-Man realized she was looking right at him. "That's because, he brought me here." She stated and pointed at him.

Spider-Man knew that he had to get out of there and fast. Jumping over the side, he shoots a web line out and started to swing away.

Amara took notice and started going after him. "What, have you got something to hide?" She yelled after him.

Turning into an alley Spider-Man knew that it was here or no where now, he thought as he latched onto a wall. Amara pulled her bike in and looked up to see him on the wall now. Since she had no idea whom in the world he was, she took out her pen and transformed. "Uranus Planet Power!" A second later there stood Sailor Uranus.

"Well you're not the one I'm looking for, however if you want a fight, that I can certainly handle for you." He said, as he jumped off and landed on the ground.

Uranus looked at him. "A fight is what you're going to get since you're handling more then you know." Rising up her hand, energy started going into it. "Uranus World...Shaking." She called as she rammed her hand down to the ground letting loose a ball of energy that headed right for Spider-Man.

Spider-Man jumped onto the wall again as he watched the energy ball go right by him. "Oh man now I've seen everything." He stated as he jumped off and landed right in front of Uranus and started to web her up. Once that was done, with only her head poking up. He looked at her. "Well that we've got that little fight all wrapped up, can we talk about this more then we were?" He asked her.

"Don't you even harm her?" A voice called out behind him. Spider-Man got up and turned to see whose voice it was.

From the way the sun was coming down into the alley, he could see every little detail that there was to see. "And you are?" He asked the one with the red balls in her hair. You've got to be kidding me. He thought as he looked at them.

The lead one looked at him and went through her motions. "I'm Sailor Moon; I right wrongs and help others in need. Who ever you are, I will punish you." She finished.

Spider-Man couldn't believe what he not only was seeing but also hearing. Leaping up onto the wall he looked down at them making sure that he was out of their site. "Look she was the one that started it; I was actually looking for you girls." He said.

Amy had her visor on and was looking at him. "Amazing, he's got all the powers of a spider and more." She said with awe.

Spider-Man couldn't believe what was going on here. "Hey don't worry about her; the webbing will dissolve in an hour any way." He told them; suddenly he remembered the press conference. "But I have a more pressing engagement, so I'll let you girls go for now." He stated as he shot out a web line and swung off.

Eudial had arrived at the press conference at least thirty minutes before it had started. Her target was the professor that was going to be speaking there. She had calculated it down on her computer that he was the greatest target that they were going to get when it came to finding the three talismans. I just hope that this one doesn't mess up again, like all the rest. She thought as she looked around for a good spot to hide till it was time.

Peter walked through the door and over to the press desk. "Peter Parker, Daily Bugle." He said to them, so that he could be able to get his press badge for the event. Once that was done he started looking around and noticed that Amara was there and was looking for him, or was actually looking for Spider-Man. Sheesh that girl doesn't bother to give up does she? He asked himself.

As the conference started Amara had taken a spot by the back wall and continued to look around. She knew that a heart snatcher was going to be there, but she had no idea where she was going to appear, or in what form. "So had you seen her yet?" A voice asked behind her. Amara turned around and saw Michelle walking towards her. Amara and Michelle shared feelings for each other, but they never let it show.

"I haven't seen her yet, but that doesn't mean that she won't be here." Amara told her. Suddenly Amara spotted the one set of girls that she never thought she would ever see. "I don't believe it; moon face is here along with her friends." She stated as she started walking over to her. "So what are you guys doing here?" She asked them.

Serena turned to see Amara once she heard the voice. "Amara, Hi. Where here for Amy. She's one of the students that's been working on this project for a while now. We came here after we left the movie that Mina is staring in." Serena told her. "Why are you here?" She asked her.

Amara didn't know what to say. She couldn't say that she was here for Heart Snatchers since she believed that they had no idea about them at all. "Michelle and I have an interest in this. After all it's supposed to be the next wave of the future." She told her. "But I didn't think that you would be interested in the future since you're only concerned about Darien." She stated with a slight smirk. Serena fumed at that remark, but said nothing. The girls instead walked down to where Amy was standing waiting for them.

As Peter watched everything that was going on, he had taken notice that one girl that had changed before him and someone that she was standing with, along with the other girls, he had seen before. Well at least nothing could ever go wrong here. He thought as the lights dimmed and the stage was lit up. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to an exhibit that is sure to change the world." A voice boomed over the load speaker. "The future is now and the change is in the very DNA that we have in our selves. Genetics, the next step in human evolution. And here to talk and the future is Dr. Siamoto Kenron." Everyone started clapping as the doctor came out on the stage, but it was Peter's Spider-Sense that started making him wonder what was really going on. Ducking out of the audience, he made his way to a near by closet and started to change.

Michelle was the first to notice. "Amara, Eudial's here, it's the doctor. The heart snatchers are going after the doctor." She told her quickly and quietly. Both Michelle and Amara ducked out and went to go transform.

As the doctor continued to talk, Amy was listening intently as Serena looked around. "Talk about a snooze." She stated to her self.

Rei turned to her. "Hush Serena, this is really important to Amy. After all with Amy studying to become a doctor, she'll need to know this and..." But Rei never got to finish her sentence when an explosion rocked the stage area.

Once the smoke cleared, a mini-van was on the stage along with a tall red haired girl and a gun. "Your heart crystal please, if you don't mind, and if you do so what." She stated as she pulled the trigger and fired away.

The blast hit the doctor right in the chest and went right through him pushing his heart crystal right out the backside. Only difference to this crystal was that it was blue and more circular then the rest was. "Now that's something one doesn't see every day, even in New York." A voice stated from above.

Everyone looked up at the source of the voice. "Who the heck are you?" Eudial asked.

What she saw was a guy in red and blue tights with webbing all over them and a spider right on his chest. Spider-Man looked at her. "Well for one thing I'm not your normal run of the mill super hero. The name's Spider-Man." He told her as he stuck his hand out. "And I believe that crystal belongs to someone else." He finished as he shot a line of web out that snagged the crystal and pulled it back to him. Once he had it he shot another line out and swung down to the stage. "I believe that this crystal is going to go right back to where it belongs. Somehow?" He stated as he looked at the guy.

Eudial didn't like where this was going at all. "Dynacron, come out and show this guy out." She shouted. Right from the back of her mini-van, the door opens up and a pink blast shoots out letting a creature come out of the back of the mini-van.

"Dyna." It stated as it stood up and started heading towards Spider-Man.

"Great this isn't good at all." Spider-Man stated as the creature came towards him.

"Jupiter thunder...crash." A voice cried out as a lightning bolt punched into the creature.

Spider-Man took that chance and webbed up the feet of the creature. "Ah webbing, shoot and stick." He stated not knowing or understanding what was going on at all. Looking over at where not only the voice came from but also the bolt of lightening, he noticed that those same girls that he had seen before where there. "Great why is it, that it always seems to be under these conditions that I get to meet you girls." He stated as he leaped up onto the wall and stayed there.

Sailor Mars looked up at him since it was her, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon were all standing there. "And who in the world are you?" Mars asked him.

Spider-Man looked at her. "Just to let you know, as I've told her and I'll tell you, the name's Spider-Man." He informed the girls. "I just hope that were on the same side away from her." He said point at Eudial. "He finished, producing the Heart Crystal.

Sailor Moon didn't have a clue as to what to make of that one. "Ah just what is that?" She asked. Sailor Mercury pulled up her visor and started working on it.

Spider-Man watched her with great interest. Amazing, they all work together and yet they look totally different from each other. He thought. Suddenly his Spider-Sense started going mad on him. Leaping out of the way in time he was able to shoot a web line out and swing over to the other side of the auditorium just as a red energy blast had hit where he was just at. "Great now who's shooting me?" He asked.

"A Heart Crystal is all we're after, and you've got it. I've come to get it from you, I'm Sailor Uranus." Uranus finished.

"And if you don't give it up, you'll have a lot to pay for. I'm Sailor Neptune." Neptune stated to him. Suddenly energy started forming around her as she gathered up a blue energy ball of water formed up. "Neptune Deep...Submerge." She shouted as she pushed the energy ball towards Spider- Man.

At the speed that the energy ball was traveling at, he hardly had any time at all to dodge the blast; however he was able to do so. "What is this, hunt the spider day?" He asked. As he looked at the girls, he noticed that including the two new ones, that there was several all dressed as Sailors. "Who are you?" He asked.

The one with the red in her hair spoke up. "I'm glad you asked." She started. "Besides having a Heart Crystal that we need to put back, you might be working with her, and if that's the case, I'm Sailor Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil in the name of the moon. And that means you." She stated.

Spider-Man couldn't believe what was going on here. "So this is the super heroes they have her in Tokyo. No wonder I only stay in New York." He stated. "But hey I'm not here for the Heart Crystal if that's what you call it. I'm mainly here to talk to you girls." He told them as he tossed the crystal back at them. "If you want this here." At that point everyone got to see what the crystal looked like and it was like nothing that they had ever seen before.

To be continued...

Next Up: Spider-Moon Part 2- Flash back.


	2. Flash back

Spider-Moon Part 2- Flash back.  
  
The trip to the hotel had been just as boring as the flight to Tokyo. Peter didn't understand why everything on this side of the world had to be so boring in life. Or was it just because he was from another country that everything was made to look like that. But he knew that once he donned the Spider-Man costume that he would get to see the other side of this country's life and he knew that right then and there it wouldn't be so boring. But he also knew that he had to find those so-called Sailor Scouts, and find out what they were all about. He knew that Jay Jonah Jameson, J.J. for short, would love something like them.  
  
As Peter got into his room, he placed his suitcase on the bed and opened it. Just to make sure that he was able to get through customs with his belt and web shooters, he told them that they were about of his camera gear and that they were custom made for it. This was only half-truth since he knew that only the camera on the belt was made for the gear. The costume he had worn under his clothes so that no one would ever be able to see the costume in the suitcase when it went through the x-ray machines. But now that he was in his hotel room, he had made sure to put the do not disturb sign on the door, so that not even the hotel staff would come in. Shucking his clothes off to one side and standing there in full costume, he walked over to the window and looked out over the cityscape. To Peter's amazement the city was very much like New York, but different in a way that all of the people in this city were half the size of the average New Yorker. Pulling the mask on, Peter opened the window and hoped onto the railing that was there. Shooting a line out, he made sure that it was nice and secure before dropping off. He had already placed a Spider-Tracer on the under side of the railing as he leaped onto it. That was to make sure that he could get back to his room with out a problem. Now the only thing he had to deal with was people looking up at a guy with a red and blue suit with web's all over and a giant red spider on his back. As Peter continued to swing through the city, he took note of everything that was there. Amazing. He thought. This place looks just like New York, only on a very different scale big time. As he got closer to the lower parts of the city, he got to see even more details then when he was higher up. Even with his enhanced vision thanks to the spider that bit him. He still wasn't able to see a lot of detail that he was now able to see. The place was amazing to him. Even the people looking up at him as he swung by, the look and even the flashes from the endless cameras that were there. Is it me, he thought. Or does everyone in this country have a camera. I thought they only got them when they traveled out of the country, not in it. But as he continued to swing on, his Spider-Sense was starting to give a little bit of a tug to the back of his head. He knew that something was up and that he had better check it out. As he came back over to an alley that was off to the side, his Spider-Sense starting going even more. It was then that he saw the problem. At first he couldn't understand what was being said, but then he remembered the translator that was given to him by a scientist by the name of Reed Richards. Slipping the translator under his mask and into his ear, he started hearing everything that was being said around him. He knew that if he spoke, the translator would broadcast out what he was saying only translated for him. "You miserable little punk. You knew that money was to go to the boss. Now you're going to have to pay." The first one stated. He had his back to Spider-Man so he of course never even knew that he was there. "Come on, you know what it's like around here, even your boss can understand that. The government came by this morning and took everything. I had no choice." Said the other one that was cowering below the bigger guy. Spider-Man could see that neither of them had even noticed him. But once he saw the gun, he knew that he had to take action. Reacting fast, he shot a line of webbing out and snagged the gun. Not giving a chance. Spider-Man yanked on the gun and pulled it from the big guy's hand. "W-w-what the..." He sputtered. Turning around, he spotted the gun and a web lines going off of it leading up. Looking up, he spotted someone that he never thought that he would ever see. "A demon." The guy stated. Spider-Man looked at him. "Not quite, but then again, I'm not from around here. I'm from the states. New York to be exact." He said as he dropped the gun and fired another shot of webbing nailing the guy right to the wall. "And don't worry; you'll be out of there in an hour, or less depending on how fast the authorities get here." He told the guy. Getting down from his high point on the wall. Spider-Man walked over to the other guy that had been cowering. "Now you don't have to worry any more." He told him. The other guy however had a look on his face a shear terror. "Demon, demon." He said and kept saying rising in volume. After a little bit the guy ran off leaving Spider-Man standing in the alley with his head lowered. After a minute though, he shot a line off and leaped out of there and swung off. Why is it that everyone keeps thinking that I'm something bad when I'm not? He thought as he continued to swing off. At least Mary Jane doesn't have to worry about me around here. She doesn't even know that I happen to be Spider-Man. He continued to swinging around just to try to get his head cleared after that little incident. By the time he got back to the hotel, he had already stopped several robberies and muggings. But his head had gotten no better since he had continued to think about being called a demon. And what hurt the most, was that every time he had saved someone, they had all called him a demon. But he knew that it wouldn't be long till word got around as to who he really was. Either that, or word would get around that there was a demon on the loose. Getting to the rooftop, he looked around the city, Pulling out a map of the area, he read the text carefully. The map had been made in the US so there was no chance that he couldn't understand it since it was all in English. Looking at the area around him he noticed that there was an area that he needed to go to. The Jubun area of Tokyo that he had to go to was where those Sailor Scouts had been spotted. Peter's only problem was that he had no idea what in the world they looked like since no one was ever able to get a picture of them at all. Every time that something had happened they area that it had happened in everyone had run from, even the news crews, or it happened in the dead of night. Slipping the mask back into place, Spider-Man leaped off the building after putting the map back into place. Once he got down to a certain distance from the street, he shot a web line off and arched off towards Jubun area of Tokyo. I hope I find something there. He thought as he continued to swing off. As he continued to swing out, he noticed that the buildings were starting to get lower and lower. Before he knew it, he was swinging from the light posts, but something else had caught his eye. On the building that he was coming up to, there was a poster on the side of the building. It looked almost like what he was searching for, only there was one on the poster and no others. Now last I had heard, he thought. There was more then just one of them. And if that's the case, then where are the other ones. Suddenly his Spider-Sense started going off, and he jumped straight up and latched onto the wall and started heading up to the roof at break neck speed.  
  
As several girls started coming out from the theater, the girls kept going on and on about the film. "That was great Mina; I still can't believe that that wasn't special effects in that film." One with brown hair stated. "You're right; one can't tell that it's actually your own powers doing that." Another with blue hair said.  
  
Spider-Man looked at them. What in the world are they talking about, they can't be the ones that set off my Spider-Sense. He thought. Suddenly a motor cycle came riding up to them. "Amara, what wrong? You look upset." Asked a girl with blonde hair that was tied up into two balls and hair going back from the balls The one named Amara wasn't even looking at the girls Spider-Man realized she was looking right at him. "That's because, he brought me here." She stated and pointed at him. Spider-Man knew that he had to get out of there and fast. Jumping over the side, he shoot a web line out and started to swing away. Amara took notice and started going after him. "What, have you got something to hide?" She yelled after him. Turning into an alley Spider-Man knew that it was here or no where now, he thought as he latched onto a wall. Amara pulled her bike in and looked up to see him on the wall now. Since she had no idea whom in the world he was, she took out her pen and transformed. "Uranus Star Power!" A second later there stood Sailor Uranus. "Well you're not the one I'm looking for, however if you want a fight, that I can certainly handle for you." He said as he jumped off and landed on the ground. Uranus looked at him. "A fight is what you're going to get since you're handling more then you know." Rising up her hand, energy started going into it. "Uranus World...Shaking." She called as she rammed her hand down to the ground letting loose a ball of energy that headed right for Spider-Man. Spider-Man jumped onto the wall again as he watched the energy ball go right by him. "Oh man now I've seen everything." He stated as he jumped off and landed right in front of Uranus and started to web her up. Once that was done, with only her head poking up. He looked at her. "Well that we've got that little fight all wrapped up, can we talk about this more then we were?" He asked her. "Don't you even harm her?" A voice called out behind him. Spider-Man got up and turned to see whose voice it was. From the way the sun was coming down into the alley, he could see every little detail that there was to see. "And you are?" He asked the one with the red balls in her hair. You've got to be kidding me. He thought as he looked at them. There were five girls all with what looked like sailor uniforms on, just like the one that he had webbed up. But they all had different colors; he realized that they might be the ones that he was looking for. His only problem was that he hadn't had time to set up his camera so that he could be able to get picks of him with them at all. The lead one looked at him and went through her motions. "I'm Sailor Moon; I right wrongs and help others in need. Who ever you are, I will punish you." She finished. Spider-Man couldn't believe what he not only was seeing but also hearing. Leaping up onto the wall he looked down at them making sure that he was out of their site. "Look she was the one that started it; I was actually looking for you girls." He said. The one that was dressed in blue had her visor on and was looking at him. "Amazing, he's got all the powers of a spider and more." She said with awe. Spider-Man couldn't believe what was going on here. "Hey don't worry about her; the webbing will dissolve in an hour any way." He told them. Suddenly he remembered the press conference. "But I have a more pressing engagement, so I'll let you girls go for now." He stated as he shot out a web line and swung off. As Spider-Man continued to swing away, he mentally kicked himself in the butt for what had happened back there. I knew that that whole thing should've been handled a lot differently then how it was. He thought. But now he had no time to dwell on that since he was running behind on the press conference that he had to get to. He knew that he could swing back to the hotel and get his thing into a web sack and swing off to the conference to get there in time.  
  
As soon as he got the press conference, he started looking around to find out who was going to be there and more. So far he hadn't spotted anyone at all. Walking over to the press desk. "Peter Parker, Daily Bugle." He said to them, so that he could be able to get his press badge for the event. Once that was done he started looking around and noticed that Amara was there and was looking for him, or was actually looking for Spider-Man. Sheesh that girl doesn't bother to give up does she? He asked himself. After he looked around a few minutes more, he decided to head to where the presses of the world were meeting. The setting that he walked into was something that he thought he would never get. The room was huge with a chandelier in the center of the room with food set off to the side on either side for the press to eat while they waited. He knew that back in the states, they would never have gotten this kind of treatment. Either it was because of what was going on, or it was part of the custom to treat reporters like this. "Don't bother kid." A voice said behind him. Peter turned around and looked at the guy. He could tell that the guy clearly was American. "Why not?" Peter asked. The guy looked at him. "Because the food is only here for looks. They don't expect anyone to ever eat any of this stuff." He told Peter. Now Peter really had no idea what in the world to make of this guy now. But he thought that he would make the best of things anyway. "Peter Parker, Daily Bugle. And you are?" He asked the guy. The guy stuck his hand out towards Peter, which he took. "Eric Marsen, Contra Costa Times. I'm here to find out about the genetics research that's going on right now." Said Eric as he looked at Peter. "Hey wait a minute, aren't you the kid that kept getting those great photos of Spider-Man over in New York?" He asked. Peter nodded; he knew that his photos would get around after a while. The news world was like that, not that he minded at all. "Yeah that's me." He told Eric. Eric looked at him for a second. "Wait a minute, why in the world would you be here, If Spider-Man is no where around here right now?" He asked. Peter looked at the guy and hoped that he didn't discover Peter's secret. "Actually my boss Mr. Jameson wanted me to cover this since I happen to be such a science nut at heart." He told the guy hoping to throw him off. The guy looked at him differently then shook it off. "Oh, well if that's the case, never mind. I guess the next set of photos of Spider-Man won't be taken of you if that's the case." He stated. Peter didn't know how much more of this he was going to be able to take before the guy left. But luckily for Peter, he didn't have to wait long at all. The guy let him be. Peter knew that when it came to the photos. No other photographer in New York would've ever been able to catch a photo of Spider-Man. He would never stay in one spot long enough to be able to get his photo taken. The only reason why there were photos of him in the first place was because of the special camera that was built for his belt. Once the symbol on his belt went across the lens of the camera, it snapped a shot of Spider-Man in action. Suddenly the noise got low as someone came out and went up to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. What you will be seeing after you step through these doors is something that is just the start of the turning point for human kind. The next level of human evolution. Mutants were and are a natural step forward. But with the advances that are being made with today's technology, we get to see a world like no others have. Diseases cured before a person is ever born, defects of today's world literally wiped off the face of the planet. Yes folks, genetic research has actually come this far. Now if you'll just step through the three double doors leading to the main hall, we shall begin the process." The lady that spoke finished as she gestured to the doors. Peter took a second and realized what she had said, Wait a minute did she just say process. But after a second he waved it off. Stepping through the doors to where they were going. The auditorium was like nothing that he had ever seen before in his life. Man they really do make them grand scale here. He thought as he looked at the place. The entire room was made to look like something major could be held there, and he knew that with what they were going to be seeing, it fit perfectly. Other people in the mean time were also gathering, as well that weren't apart of the press field. As Peter watched everything that was going on, he had taken notice of that one girl that had changed before him and someone that she was standing with along with the other girls that he had seen before. Well at least nothing could ever go wrong here. He thought as the lights dimmed and the stage was lit up. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to an exhibit that is sure to change the world." A voice boomed over the load speaker. "The future is now and the change is in the very DNA that we have in our selves. Genetics, the next step in human evolution. And here to talk and the future is Dr. Siamoto Kenron." Everyone started clapping as the doctor came out on the stage, but it was Peter's Spider-Sense that started making him wonder what was really going on. Ducking out of the audience, he made his way to a near by closet and started to change. As Spider-Man he ducked slightly back against the back of the crowd but then started crawling up the wall to get a better view of everything that was going to happen. Just my luck that this would happen now. He thought as his Spider-Sense continued to buzz. As Spider-Man continued to go along the roof with no one even taking notice of him. He continued to watch what was going on stage. After all, problem or no problem, he was still working when an explosion rocked the stage area. Once the smoke cleared, a mini-van was on the stage along with a tall red haired girl and a gun. "Your heart crystal please, if you don't mind, and if you do so what." She stated as she pulled the trigger and fired away. The blast hit the doctor right in the chest and went right through him pushing his heart crystal right out the backside. Only difference to this crystal was that it was blue and more circular then the rest was. "Now that's something one doesn't see every day, even in New York." Spider- Man stated from above. Everyone looked up towards him. "Who the heck are you?" Eudial asked, looking at his costume. Spider-Man looked at her. "Well for one thing I'm not your normal run of the mill super hero. The name's Spider-Man." He told her as he stuck his hand out. "And I believe that crystal belongs to someone else." He finished as he shot a line of web out that snagged the crystal and pulled it back to him. Once he had it he shot another line out and swung down to the stage. "I believe that this crystal is going to go right back to where it belongs, somehow." He stated as he looked at the guy. Eudial didn't like where this was going at all. "Dynacron, come out and show this guy out." She shouted. Right from the back of her mini-van, the door opens up and a pink blast shoots out letting a creature come out of the back of the mini-van. "Dyna." It stated as it stood up and started heading towards Spider-Man. "Great this isn't good at all." Spider-Man stated as the creature came towards him. "Jupiter thunder...crash." A voice cried out as a lighting bolt punched into the creature. Spider-Man took that chance and webbed up the feet of the creature. "Ah webbing, shoot and stick." He stated not knowing or understanding what was going on at all. Looking over at where not only the voice came from but also the bolt of lightening, he noticed that those same girls that he had seen before where there. "Great why is it, that it always seems to be under these conditions that I get to meet you girls." He stated as he leaped up onto the wall and stayed there. One of the girls that had jet-black hair and a red version of what the other girls were wearing. "And who in the world are you?" She asked him. Spider-Man looked at her. "Just to let you know, as I've told her and I'll tell you, the name's Spider-Man." He informed the girls. "I just hope that were on the same side away from her." He said point at Eudial. "Since I happen to have this." He finished, producing the Heart Crystal. The one in the long blond big tails looked at it and didn't have a clue as to what to make of that one. "Ah just what is that?" She asked. Sailor Mercury pulled up her visor and started working on it. Spider-Man watched her with great interest. Amazing, they all work together and yet they look totally different from each other. He thought. Suddenly his Spider-Sense started going mad on him. Leaping out of the way in time he was able to shoot a web line out and swing over to the other side of the auditorium just as a red energy blast had hit where he was just at. "Great now who's shooting me?" He asked. "A Heart Crystal is all we're after, and you've got it. I've come to get it from you, I'm Sailor Uranus." Uranus finished. "And if you don't give it up, you'll have a lot to pay for. I'm Sailor Neptune." Neptune stated to him. Suddenly energy started forming around her as she gathered up a blue energy ball of water formed up. "Neptune Deep...Submerge." She shouted as she pushed the energy ball towards Spider- Man. At the speed that the energy ball was traveling at, he hardly had any time at all to dodge the blast; however he was able to do so. "What is this, hunt the spider day?" He asked, as he looked at the girls, he noticed that including the two new ones, that there was several all dressed as Sailors. "Who are you?" He asked. The one with the long blonde pigtails in her hair spoke up. "I'm glade you asked." She started. "Besides having a Heart Crystal that we need to put back, you might be working with her, and if that's the case, I'm Sailor Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil in the name of the moon. And that means you." She stated. Spider-Man couldn't believe what was going on here. "So this is the super heroes they have her in Tokyo. No wonder I only stay in New York." He stated. "But hey I'm not here for the Heart Crystal if that's what you call it. I'm mainly here to talk to you girls." He told them as he tossed the crystal back at them. "If you want this here." At that point everyone got to see what the crystal looked like and it was like nothing that they had ever seen before.  
  
Earlier that day.  
  
Serena couldn't believe her luck, there was a new Sailor V movie coming out, and she was going to be among the first to see it, thanks to that invite that she had gotten. "I still can't believe this." She stated. A groan could be heard right behind her. "Serena we all know by now that you can't believe it." The voice stated. Serena smiled and just kept walking. "Well Rei, I doubt that you would seriously understand the joy of something like this. After all, they've been working on this for quite a while now." She stated to Rei with out turning. "Just give it up Rei; after all, at least it's not Serena that's in the movie." Lita's voice said behind Serena. Lita was right. After all it had been Mina that was in the movie and not Serena. Mina had gotten the part when she walked in as Sailor V to try out the part. No one there had any idea that the real Sailor V would actually show up to protest anyone taking her place in the movie. But when the producers of the film saw her, they didn't care about anyone else taking her role, they only wanted her. Mina had found that out when they had talked to her. "'We only staged this audition so that you might show up. If you hadn't, then we would've hired someone else for the role. But now that you're here, we wanted you to be in the movie.'" They had told her. That had been a little over two years ago, and off and on she had been back to be with her friends and fight with them when was needed. However now that the movie was coming out, Mina had invited all of the girls to come along, as well as Artimis and Luna. Although when the producers tried telling her that they couldn't invite the cats to come along, that's when Mina got ready to shoot the producers with her crescent beam smash. At once they had yielded. "Well here we are." Lita stated as they arrived bringing Serena back to the present. The posters that were out front showed Mina as Sailor V in several different poses. "Man talk about good work." Lita stated as she looked at the posters. "I see you guys made it." A voice called out from their left side. All of the girls turned to see Amy walking towards them. "Of course, do you actually think that we wouldn't?" Rei stated. "After all Serena had practically dragged us here in the first place. "Wouldn't be the first time that she had done that." A female voice spoke from Amy's feet. Serena looked down at Luna. "Luna why are you always against me?" She asked. Luna just looked at her. "Because Serena, it's just plain and simply the truth." The cat said as she jumped on Serena's shoulder. "Come on guys, if we don't hurry Mina's going to wonder what happened to us." Lita stated.  
  
As they entered the theater, Serena was in total awe over everything that was going on. The place was huge; in fact if Serena could remember right, she had never even been in this building at all. "Check this place out guys." She said. "Can you believe this?" She asked them. Rei couldn't believe this place. "You're right Serena." She said as she was looking around. "Now I understand why they would never let you in here." Rei said with a look on her face, seeing that Serena was even hardly paying attention like always. "After all, you'd mess the place up big time if they were to let you in here." She said at last. Serena realized after two seconds what Rei had just said. "I would not." "Would too." "Would not." Before any of the girls knew it, Rei and Serena were back at the fight again. "Hey guys, glad you could make it." Came a voice from in front of them walking towards them. All of them looked over and saw Mina walking towards them. "Well if it isn't movie girl herself, how's it going Mina?" Lita asked her. "Great now that you're here. What do you think of the place?" She asked them. Serena and Rei and now stopped there fighting and were looking right at Mina. "The place looks great, why do you ask Mina?" Serena asked her. Mina couldn't believe that question had even come out. "Do you guys even realize where you're standing?" She asked them. When they all shook their heads. She couldn't believe it. "Guys, this place was on the verge of being torn down. I was able to get the studios to pay for the place and fully restore the entire theater back to the way it was. After all, it was going to be in another month that they were going to tear down the place. But thanks to the Sailor V movie, that's not going to happen." She explained to them. Amy was the first to walk up to her and pat her on the back. "That was very kind of you Mina." She said to her. Mina beamed. "Thanks Amy, after all, a place in need is great indeed." She stated. Everyone groaned. "I believe that's a friend in need is a friend indeed." Amy Corrected. Mina just looked at her. "Whatever." She said as she turned. "Come on guys they're waiting for us in the theater to start the movie." She told them as they walked with her into the theater.  
  
About two hours later Serena and company walked out of the theater raving about the film. "That film was so great Mina; I still can't believe that that was you in that film." Stated Lita as they stopped right out side the theater. They were about to continue on when a lady on a bike stopped right in front of them. All of the girls turned to face the biker as she pulled of her helmet. "Amara, what wrong? You look upset." Serena asked. Amara wasn't even looking at Serena or her friends; instead her face was looking right at a guy above them. "That's because, he brought me here." She stated and pointed at him. Without warning the guy that was above them leaped off and shot a line of something out and started swinging away. Amara took notice and started going after him. "What, have you got something to hide?" She yelled after him. Amara gunned the bike and took off after the person. Serena didn't know what was going on, but she figured that it might have had something to do with the Heart Snatchers. "Come on guys we have to follow them, it might be another Heart Snatcher." She said as she started running after them.  
  
Amara had seen that the person had turned into an alley. Knowing that it was a dead end, she knew that she had him. Amara pulled her bike in and looked up to see him on the wall now. Since she had no idea whom in the world he was, she took out her pen and transformed. "Uranus Planet Power!" A second later there stood Sailor Uranus. "Well you're not the one I'm looking for, however if you want a fight, that I can certainly handle for you." He said as he jumped off and landed on the ground. Uranus looked at him. "A fight is what you're going to get since you're handling more then you know." Raising up her hand, energy started going into it. "Uranus World...Shaking." She called as she rammed her hand down to the ground letting loose a ball of energy that headed right for him.  
  
Serena had heard Amara change before the person, and was sure now that it was a Heart Snatcher. "Better change." She said as she took out her broach. The others took out their pens. "Moon Cosmic Power." "Mars Star Power." "Mercury Star Power." "Jupiter Star Power." "Venus Star Power." Moments later, all of the Sailor Scouts were standing right in the place of where five young girls had been standing before.  
  
Sailor Moon ran into the alley not knowing what she was going to find, but what she found was Sailor Uranus all wrapped up in something that she had no idea about at all. "Don't you even harm her." She called out. The person got up and turned to see whose voice it was. "And you are?" He asked Serena Serena took one look at him and went through her motions. "I'm Sailor Moon, I right wrongs and help others in need. Who ever you are, I will punish you." She finished. Leaping up onto the wall he looked down at them making sure that he was out of their site. "Look she was the one that started it, I was actually looking for you girls." He said. Amy had her visor on and was looking at him. "Amazing, he's got all the powers of a spider and more." She said with awe. "Hey don't worry about her; the webbing will dissolve in an hour any way." He told them. "But I have a more pressing engagement, so I'll let you girls go for now." He stated as he shot out a web line and swung off. Sailor Moon ran over to where Amara was lying on the ground and started to try and help her when it came to getting her out of that stuff that she was in. "Uranus, do you have any idea at all who that was?" She asked her. Amara looked pissed and with good reason. She had never once before gone up against someone like that ever before. "No, but I do have a bad feeling about him." She stated. Mercury in the mean time was still going over the data that she had gotten from her visor and was running it on her computer. "Some how, he's like nothing that we've ever seen before. His powers come from that of a spider, and yet from what my reading were telling me, the spider is also apart of him. I don't understand." She finished. Jupiter was looking at the screen as well but couldn't understand it at all. "Well maybe you can ask him the next time you see him." She said. "Could it be that he might be a Heart Snatcher?" A voice asked above them. Jupiter and Mercury looked up to see Luna and Artimis standing there on a fire escape. "That's just it we don't know, as for what he did to Uranus we really don't know." Jupiter told them. That was the second thing that Mercury was now looking at. "It appears that the substance happens to be artificial. It looks like a spider's webbing, but the computer is telling me that it's not. The only way that I'm ever going to be able to get more information is by going right to the source and that happens to be the one that shot this stuff off in the first place." She said. Either way, Sailor Moon knew at once that they were going to be meeting up again.  
  
Meanwhile down in the sub-basement of witches 5. Professor Tomoe continued working on his latest work. "Hmm, everything seems in order. I'd better give Eudial a call and let her know that her heart snatcher is ready." He stated as he picked up the phone. The phone rang on the other end for about a second before being answered. "Witches 5, Eudial here." Came the female voice on the other side. Tomoe still didn't understand why he still worked with her at all. After all the times that she had failed when it came to getting heart crystals. "Tomoe here. Have you gotten someone yet?" He asked her. On the other side Eudial was bringing up her latest findings on her computer that she worked at. "As a matter of fact professor I have. His name is Dr. Siamoto Kenron, and he'll be presenting a press conference on genetics this after noon." She informed him. Tomoe liked the sound of that. "Good, then this Heart Snatcher is just the right kind for the job then." He stated as he started laughing. That was the one thing that Eudial couldn't stand was his laughter, but she would put up with it in order to be able to continue getting the chance to get Heart Crystals for the professor.  
  
Back at the temple, Amy was getting ready for the conference that was going to be taking place. Lita and Mina were talking about the latest cute guy. Rei was reading something, and Serena was doing what she always did and that was snooze. The last person to show was Rini, and she was looking over Rei's shoulder at what she was reading. Suddenly Amy closed the book that she was studying and put it down, which got everyone's attention. "It's time." She said as she got up. Serena who had just woken up as looking at her with a half awake look. "Time for what Amy?" She asked totally out of it. "I believe that it's time for us to go with Amy to the science conference." Rei said as she put her book down. "Well if that's the case then, it looks like you're going to be heading home Rini." Serena said as she was now fully awake, but you couldn't tell by looking at her. "Oh, come on Serena. I never get to go with you guys." She cried. "No, it's not for little kids got it." That had been the end of it at least a half-hour ago as they walked towards where the conference was going to be taking place in the middle of downtown Tokyo. Serena had been forced to carry Rini kicking and screaming all the way back home, and then had to catch up with the rest of them. Once they got there, the entire place was crowded. Serena didn't have a clue as to why all of these people would even be interested in this stuff, she sure wasn't. But she knew that for Amy, she would be there for her friend no matter what. Once inside they took a look around and still couldn't believe the size of the place. "So what are you guys doing here?" A voice asked behind them. Serena turned to see Amara once she heard the voice. "Amara, Hi. Where here for Amy. She's one of the students that's been working on this project for a while now. We came here after we left the movie that Mina is staring in." Serena told her. "Why are you here?" She asked her. Amara didn't know what to say. She couldn't say that she was here for Heart Snatchers since she believed that they had no idea about them at all. "Me and Michelle have an interest in this. After all it's supposed to be the next wave of the future." She told her. "But I didn't think that you would be interested in the future since you're only concerned about Darien." She stated with a slight smirk. Serena fumed at that remark, but said nothing. The girls instead walked down to where Amy was standing waiting for them.  
  
Eudial had arrived at the press conference at least thirty minutes before it had started. Her target was the professor that was going to be speaking there. She had calculated it down on her computer that he was the greatest target that they were going to get when it came to finding the three talismans. I just hope that this one doesn't mess up again, like all the rest. She thought as she looked around for a good spot to hide till it was time.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to an exhibit that is sure to change the world." A voice boomed over the load speaker. "The future is now and the change is in the very DNA that we have in our selves. Genetics, the next step in human evolution. And here to talk and the future is Dr. Siamoto Kenron."  
  
Everyone started clapping as the doctor came out on the stage, Michelle was the first to notice. "Amara, Eudial's here, it's the doctor. The heart snatchers are going after the doctor." She told her quickly and quietly. Both Michelle and Amara ducked out and went to go transform.  
  
As the doctor continued to talk, Amy was listening intently as Serena looked around. "Talk about a snooze." She stated to her self. Rei turned to her. "Hush Serena, this is really important to Amy. After all with Amy studying to become a doctor, she'll need to know this and..." But Rei never got to finish her sentence when an explosion rocked the stage area. Once the smoke cleared, a mini-van was on the stage along with a tall red haired girl and a gun. "Your heart crystal please, if you don't mind, and if you do so what." She stated as she pulled the trigger and fired away. The blast hit the doctor right in the chest and went right through him pushing his heart crystal right out the backside. Only difference to this crystal was that it was blue and more circular then the rest was.  
  
Serena and the girls knew what this meant. Once they all got outside they transformed and were about to head back in till they noticed that security was in the middle of notifying the police. "We'd better hurry guys, I don't think this time that we'll get all of the time that we need." Amy said as they went back in. Once they were back inside, they all took notice of the same guy that they had meet before sticking to the wall off to Eudial's right. The monster was already out of the box and had gotten stuck to the floor thanks to what the guy had put there in the first place. "Jupiter thunder...crash." Jupiter cried out as she punched a lighting bolt into the creature. The guy took that chance and webbed up the feet of the creature. "Ah webbing, shoot and stick." He stated, in what sounded like a quip. "Great why is it, that it always seems to be under these conditions that I get to meet you girls." He stated. Sailor Mars looked up at him since it was her, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon were all standing there. "And who in the world are you?" Mars asked him. He looked right at her. "Just to let you know, I've told her and I'll tell you, the name's Spider-Man." He informed the girls. "I just hope that were on the same side away from her." He said point at Eudial. "Since I happen to have this." He finished, producing the Heart Crystal. Sailor Moon didn't have a clue as to what to make of that one. "Ah just what is that?" She asked. Sailor Mercury pulled up her visor and started working on it. Spider-Man watched her with great interest. Amazing, they all work together and yet they look totally different from each other. He thought. Suddenly his Spider-Sense started going mad on him. Leaping out of the way in time he was able to shoot a web line out and swing over to the other side of the auditorium just as a red energy blast had hit where he was just at. "Great now who's shooting me?" He asked. "A Heart Crystal is all we're after, and you've got it. I've come to get it from you, I'm Sailor Uranus." Uranus finished. "And if you don't give it up, you'll have a lot to pay for. I'm Sailor Neptune." Neptune stated to him. Suddenly energy started forming around her as she gathered up a blue energy ball of water formed up. "Neptune Deep...Submerge." She shouted as she pushed the energy ball towards Spider- Man. At the speed that the energy ball was traveling at, she hardly had any time at all to dodge the blast. However he was able to do so. "What is this, hunt the spider day?" He asked. As he looked at the girls, he noticed that including the two new ones, that there was several all dressed as Sailors. "Who are you?" He asked. Sailor Moon took that as her usual cue. "I'm glade you asked." She stated. "Besides having a Heart Crystal that we need to put back, you might be working with her, and if that's the case, I'm Sailor Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil in the name of the moon. And that means you." She stated. Spider-Man couldn't believe what was going on here. "So this is the super heroes they have her in Tokyo. No wonder I only stay in New York." He stated. "But hey I'm not here for the Heart Crystal if that's what you call it. I'm mainly here to talk to you girls." He told them as he tossed the crystal back at them. "If you want this here." At that point everyone got to see what the crystal looked like and it was like nothing that they had ever seen before.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next up Spider-Moon Chapter 3 – Information Gathered and Secrets Reviled. 


	3. Information Gathered and Secrets Reviled

Spider-Moon Chapter 3 Information Gathered and Secrets Reviled.  
  
As Sailor Moon held the heart crystal in her hand, she gazed at it. Sailor Mercury was running a scan on it and the others were held in awe. Eudial on the other hand was getting upset by all of this. "Great I'm trying to get that Heart Crystal, and this is what ends up happening. Dynacron, get that Heart Crystal." She told the creature. Dynacron only nodded and started for them. Bringing a hand up, and energy ball started forming in its hand. Suddenly Spider-Man Spider-Sense started going off on him. "Not again." He stated as he leaped up in the air and shot a web line swinging over to the monster. "If you want to play, you're going to have to be nice when you do. Other wise I'm just going to have to punish you like before." He stated as he landed kicking Dynacron back. Watch it Spidey, these are seriously different people from what you've been dealing with in the past. He thought as he dodged again. Sailor Moon saw what was going on, and was about to react when a commotion at the door stopped everyone cold. "POLICE FREEZE." Was shouted from the far end. Spider-Man knew those words all too well. "If you plan on putting that thing back into the guy, I don't think you're going to get the chance. We need some cover to get out of here and yesterday." He called to the scouts. Mercury knew that was her cue. "I'm on it." She stated. "Mercury Bubbles...Blast!" She shouted as the entire hall gathered with fog. Spider-Man looked around. "Nice, an indoor fog bank." He said as he shot a web line off and swung over to the Scouts. "Look since it seems that we're all on the same side. I would suggest that we work together in getting out of here since I have a feeling that the police are going to start asking a lot of questions that I doubt any of us really want to answer." He said. The scouts only nodded. "This way." He said as he lead them over to the near by door where the press were going to be heading off to. Once they got through the doors, things only got worse. The press that was there hadn't left at all. They wanted answers, and as soon as Spider-Man and the Sailor Scouts came through the door, they were getting hit with them. "Great, just what we didn't need." Sailor Mars stated as they tried to get through. The press weren't near them yet, but Spider-Man wasn't about to let them get even close enough. Shooting the web, he created a wall that blocked the press off from them. "Come on, the way they're going, they'll claw through that wall in no time." He told them as they left the room. Once they got outside, they all started running in the same direction to get as far away as they could. Spider-Man had started swinging, so that he wouldn't have to run that much. Once they were far enough away, they stopped. "Great so now what. We still have the Heart Crystal. We need to get it back to that guy." Sailor Jupiter said. "I doubt you're going to have much of a chance to get it back to him." Spider-Man told them. Sailor Venus looked up at him. "Just where did you come from anyway and who in the world are you?" She asked him. Spider-Man knew that he could answer part of that, but not all of it. "Because of where we are right now. I can only answer part of that. I come from New York City over in the United States." He told her. "However, because of where we are right now, I can't answer the second one at all." He finished. Sailor Mars looked at him. "Fine then meet us over at the Hento Shrine, by where we first met. It's safe over there." She told him. "Meet us over there in a couple of hours. It'll give us time to get ourselves set."  
  
Two hours later Spider-Man was swinging by lamp posts over to the shrine. To him the place wasn't that big, but he knew that to the natives this place would just about be half the size of Central Park. Landing on the top of the entrance sign, he looked around. Amazing. He thought as he leaped off and landed close to one of the buildings. "Great now that I'm here, where do I go?" He asked to no one. "That would be over here." a voice stated to his right. Turning, Spider-Man saw Sailor Mars standing there. "Nice place you got here." He said as he started walking towards her. Suddenly his Spider-Sense started giving him a slight buzz and he leaped onto a near by tree as a rose stuck into the ground. "Well you're hospitality leaves much, but I would say that you've got a slight problem with me." He said as he saw others come out. Sailor Mars only looked at him, as the others came out of hiding, including the one that threw the rose, Tuxedo Mask. "You might say that, since we've never seen someone with your type of powers before. I believe I was told that your name is Spider-Man. Is that true?" He asked him. Spider-Man looked at him. "And here I thought the costume might be able to hide me out in the open, I knew I shouldn't have put a spider on the front and the back." He said sarcastically. "Look I know that we need to help each other out, but I doubt that this is going to be the way to get that done. I know what happened to the guy that needs that crystal that you guys have." He told them. Sailor Moon's eye went into shock. "Yes we need to get it back to him, we can't let him die." Spider-Man dropped to the ground. "He's not going to die, he's leaving the country soon and heading to the one place I never thought that they would take him. He's going to New York." He told them as they gathered round him. It was at that news that everyone there went gasp. They could hardly believe the notion of what was going on at the time. "Wait, why in the world are they taking him there?" Sailor Mars asked. "After all, I thought that we had better medical facilities then the U.S. does. Besides, how in the world would you know?" She asked. Spider-Man didn't know how he was going to be able to explain this, but he did realize that if he let them in on the truth that it would do more good later then not. "If you want to know that, then we'd have to find a place that is so private that not even both of our governments could be able to find out about it." He told them. No one else said anything as Sailor Mars started leading the way. "Come on. It won't get more private then this, considering the country you're in. Besides how come you speak perfect Japanese and yet you're supposed to be an American?" She asked him. That was easy for him to answer. "I've got a translator in my ear right now that is broadcasting what you say to me in my language and doing the same for what I say in yours." He told her. "That way we can be able to understand each other." Once they all got inside of the room, which the girls knew to be the study room that they were always in, Sailor Mars closed the door. "This is it." She told him. Spider-Man knew at that point, that there was no other choice. Bringing his right hand up to the top of his head, be pulled the mask off. "My name is Peter Parker, I work for the Daily Bugle in New York." He told them. "The reason why I can do everything that I can do is because of the fact that I was bitten by a spider that was dying. All of its powers and abilities were transferred over to me." He finished. Sailor Mercury understood, but only part of it. "Wait, how did the spider do it. Unless it had been changed in some way, there could be no way of doing that." She said. Peter looked at her. "The spider had been genetically altered by a guy named Norman Osborn, who later ended up going insane when he tried to take on the powers as well. He became the Green Goblin." Peter told them. "Wait if you have the powers of a spider, then where does your webs come out of?" Sailor Mars asked. "I bet he doesn't even have webs." Sailor Moon stated. "And I say he does." Mars shot back. "He does not." "Does too." Peter couldn't take it any more. Fine, here. He thought as he brought up his hands and fired off two shots of webbing at the both of them clamping their months shut. "Actually I make my own webbing." He told them. Sailor Jupiter couldn't believe what just happened. "I don't believe it; he's done the one thing that I never thought would ever happen. He shut both Rei and Serena up." She said with a giggle. By now both girls were sitting on the floor just looking at each other with a gray blotch on their mouths. "Don't worry," Peter assured them. "The webbing will dissolve in an hour or so." He told them. "Besides now that I've told you who I am. I think it might help us out here if you were to show me what you all looked like. At first no one did anything, but Tuxedo Mask could see the wisdom in it. "He's right, since we're going to be heading for the states anyway, it would be better to let him know what we look like." He stated as he reverted back to Darien Chiba. Slowly everyone else did the same. "By the way, my name is Darien Chiba, also known as Tuxedo Mask. The two with the webbing on the mouths are Rei and Serena, also known as Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. The one with the blue hair is Amy, also known as Sailor Mercury. The one with the red ribbon in the hair is Mina, also known as Sailor Venus. And last but not least is Sailor Jupiter also known as Lita." He told Peter letting him know the names and indicating whom each was. "And the ones that aren't here that we also know of are Sailor Uranus who is Amara, and Sailor Neptune who is Michelle, and the last one that isn't here, but is in school is Rini, who happens to be Sailor Mini Moon." At that one Peter groaned. "Wait you're telling me that there's a mini version of her?" He asked indicating Serena. Darien nodded. "Yes and to top it off, both me and Serena are Rini's mother and father." He told him. Peter climbed up onto the wall and lay there sticking to it. "Great just what we didn't need, a smaller version of a big mouth." He said Lita looked at him. "Peter if you only knew the rest of it, cause you don't know the half of it." She told him. "Ah I have one question?" A voice called up from below. Peter looked down and saw a talking cat sitting there. "Great now I have really seen everything." He stated as he looked at the cat. "Actually my name is Luna and the white ball of fur over there is Artimus." Luna told him. "The question that I happen to have is how are we going to get the scouts over to the US. Since I know that none of them make enough money as it is right now to be able to get over there." She finished. Darien looked down. "Actually I'm the only one that can even afford to be able to go over there." He said. Peter had already thought about this and had taken care of it. "Actually I talked with my editor, and he's told me that when it comes right down to it, he would like to meet the Sailor Scouts." Peter told them. "And he's willing to pay for the entire trip." He told them. Lita looked at him. "That's great for the Sailor Scouts, but what about our side of the entire thing, since before now, you had no idea who we were." She explained to him. "Which I see as a little bit of a problem." Peter realized that she had a point there. "Too bad there's no way to disguise all of you so that you could go as Japanese reporters trying to cover the Spider-Man story." He said in thought. Lita looked at him. "Exactly how long have you known about us?" She asked. Peter looked at her. "Actually I've only caught off shots from the internet about all of you. I came here in order to get a real story instead of the one that was assigned to me by my editor, Mr. Jay Jonah Jameson, or JJ as we all call him." Peter told her. All this time Rei had been silent when it came to everything going down, and Darien noticed that she was starting to get a little worried. "Is something wrong Rei?" He asked. At that everyone turned to look at her. "I don't know, but I keep getting a strange feeling when it comes to everything here." She stated. Peter looked at her, but before he could say anything his Spider-Sense started going off. "Oh no." He said as he pulled his mask on two second before the door opened up. Amara was standing there along with Michelle. "And what can we do for you ladies." Spider-Man asked as he looked at them from the wall. Amara looked like she was ready to pound something or someone into a wall and make sure that they were fully apart of it. "I want to know who you are and what's going on here." She stated. Spider-Man looked at her and shrugged. "Might as well since I already know who you are." He said as he pulled his mask off. "Peter Parker, I work for the Daily Bugle in New York." He told them. Michelle smiled. "Well Amara, at least he's not a heart snatcher." She said. "But is there any chance that we could be able to see the heart crystal at all?" She asked. Rei got up and walked over to the bringing out the crystal. "Here it is, but it's not anything that we've ever seen before." She told them. Michelle took the crystal and looked at it. "Well at least there's a good thing to know, it's not one of the ones that we were looking for." She said. "You can give it back to that guy now." She finished as she handed it back. At that point both Amara and Michelle started to walk away. Peter thought that it was wrong, but he had to know. "Wait a minute, aren't you going to help us out?" he asked them. Amara turned to look at him. "Why should we. After all, it's not one of the ones that we're looking for, so it's not our concern, never has and never will be." She told him and started to walk away again. Peter didn't like that idea. They only wanted the heart crystal and didn't care about what happened to the person that it came from. "Hold on a second here." He said as he pulled the mask back on and leaped after them. Before any of the girls could do anything Spider-Man was already leaping over them and right in front of them. "I said hold it." He said as he landed right dead in front of them. "There's no way that I'm going to let that stone cold heart of yours leave here with out agreeing to help us out here." He told her. Amara didn't like that at all. Taking a step towards him, she made for a flipping move, but never got the chance. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense kicked in and he had leaped out of the way in time and webbed up her hands. "Come on we've already been through this dance before in the alley, why try it again?" He asked her, while webbing up the other hand so that she couldn't change. Amara looked at him. "My reasons are my own." She spat at him. Spider-Man looked at him. "Come on, there has to be a way, other wise you would be as cold as the creeps that you try to stop over here. No one can be that cold." He said. "Amara, Spider-Man, please stop." A voice called out, everyone turned to look at Serena standing at the door with traces of webbing still on her face. "Look Spider-Man, I know that this is hard for you to accept, but please try to understand what's going on here. And Amara, I know that you're only going after the heart crystals, but this crystal is different. We don't know what's going to happen to it, if it doesn't go back to who owns it, besides we have a little problem and that's the fact that the body is traveling to New York. We'll all have to go there, so please." She told them all. "And whether I like it or not the entire team has to go, even you two and Mini-Moon." She finished. "Yes, you're all going to be going, including me." A voice called from the side. Everyone turned to see a tall lady with green hair standing there. This was seriously a new person that Spider-Man was looking at. "So who are you tall, tanned and green haired?" He asked. She turned to look at him. "My name is Trista Miu. And since you already know who everyone else is. I'm also Sailor Pluto, and you are Spider-Man, also known as Peter Parker." She finished. Now not only was Peter worried, that also got him scared as well. "Ah how do you know my name?" He asked. Trista smiled. "That's because of the fact that I'm from the future, what will be known as Crystal Tokyo." She told him. "I guard what's known as the Gate of Time." She explained to him. "I know that all of this might not seem right, but in the end you'll understand." She finished. Peter knew that it was going to be a lot to take in. "Well right now, what we need to do is get everyone of us to New York. I have a feeling that lady ugly back there, and her jig-sawed helper, are already on their way to make sure that the crystal ends up in their hands." Peter told them as everyone settled down. "I've only gotten word about this just a few hours ago after we parted. They'll be transporting the doctor by military plan in about," As Peter checks his watch real fast. "Ten minutes from now." He finished. Darien didn't like what he heard. "I understand that your editor wants to see the scouts. By any chance would he be willing to pay for the entire trip." Peter couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Ok, where were you when I said that my boss was paying for the entire thing?" He asked him. Darien smiled at that. "Then I have the best idea, everyone can be able to stay over at Lita's place while we're over there. I'm sure that Amara and Michelle can be able to pay their own ways over there and Trista, I'm sure that you have your own way of getting over there." He said as he looked at her getting a nod. "Ok then, Spider-Man all you have to do is get the tickets made out for the girls. I'll get my own tickets and it won't be a problem." He told him. Peter smiled under his mask. "Actually, when I said that he was paying for everything it meant that I was going to be buying the tickets for all of the Scouts including you Darien." He told him. Darien's jaw dropped at that one. "Well, since you put it that way." He finished. Meanwhile, both Amara and Michelle were stunned. "Wait, who said that we were even going to America with them, and you, Spider-Man?" She said with disgust. "I wouldn't go with you if you were the last web head on the planet." She said to him not realizing what she just said. Peter again smiled. "Actually I am the only web head on the planet, besides you couldn't win a beauty pageant there either girl." He told her. Amara felt that she could've slammed him in the head for that one, but decided not too. But she had to admit for this once, that it was for the best. "All right, when do we go?" She asked. That right there, Peter realized, capped everything off. "All right people pack your things cause your heading to New York first thing tomorrow morning." He told them. And New York City will never be the same after they get done with it. He added in thought.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next up Spider-Man and the Sailor Scouts head to New York City and run into all sorts of trouble along the way. Chapter 4-NYC Bound For Disaster. 


	4. NYC Bound For Disaster

Spider-Moon Chapter 4 NYC Bound For Disaster.  
  
[Author's note: The title has nothing to do with the 9/11 attacks, it's more for Serena's part in the whole story being as the fact that disaster seems to follow her. So I apologize for all of the 9/11 victims]  
  
As Peter packed his things into his suit case along with the Spider-Man items, he was wondering if this whole thing would ever end. He had first traveled here to get a story about the Genetics that were being done in Japan, and wound up bringing the Sailor Scouts back with him to New York City instead. But he had a feeling that something was going to happen. So just in case he put the belt on and the web shooters in his photo case. Something tells me that when it comes to these Sailor Scouts I'm going to need them handy. He thought as he looked around one last time and headed for the door to check out. "Come on Serena we're gonna be late." Rini cried. "Rini, you above all should know by know that when it comes to Serena she's never on time." Luna told her. Rini looked up at the ceiling. "I know, but some day." At that moment Serena came around the corner of the hall to meet them. "I'm hurrying as fast as I can Rini, give me a break ok." Serena said to her. Luna looked at her. "And just what do you have in there besides clothes?" Luna asked. Serena looked at her and then got all sophisticated like. "A girl has got to have her reading material." She said with her eyes closed and her right finger pointing up. Luna looked down and sighed. "Comic books in other words. Look Amy is bringing her text books, and so are the other girls, to make sure that they don't fall behind in their studies." Luna told her. Serena suddenly got a pained look on her face. "Would you think me so bad for not bringing them?" She cried. "Yes." Both Luna and Rini stated at the same time. Serena fell over at that one and groaned. "It would figure." She mumbled. Just then a car horn honked and Serena dashed over to the door. "Darien's here." She said as she suddenly grabbed both Rini and the suit case and dashed out of the house with Luna following right behind. Darien looked at them as they ran down from the house to his car with Luna trailing right behind her. "Looks like they're ready." He said at they got into his car. Rini, once she got her seat belt on and seated right, closed her eyes before she spoke. "Actually, we were ready. We were just waiting for Serena to hurry up." Serena couldn't believe that Rini had just said that. "Hey short stuff, we could always leave you here." She said as Darien started driving away from the house. "It's gonna be a long drive." He sighed as she drove to get to the air port faster. He knew that the rest of the girls were going to be taking the bus to get there so that Darien didn't have to get there late because of Serena. He was also thankful that Peter was able to help out when it came to Luna and Artimus. He knew that neither of the cats wanted to stay behind, but he knew that they didn't like how they were going to have to travel in order to get to New York City.  
* * * As Peter arrived at the airport, he noticed that almost all of the other girls were there. "Looks like the only one that we're missing are Serena, Darien, Rini, and Luna." He said as he spotted Artimus sitting on Mina's shoulder. Lita looked up at him as he came over. "Hey Peter. We're always waiting for them to arrive, since we know that Serena is always late for just about anything." She told him. Peter smiled. "Well I'm ready in case anything happens, and knowing my luck, it always does." He told her. Suddenly a car pulled up next to the curb to them and had two voices that could be heard all over the air port. Both Serena and Rini were fighting and Darien had chosen to stay out of it. "Well looks like it didn't take her long to fight about something." Rei noted as she watched them not only get out of the car, but also continue to fight as well. Peter looked at them and shrugged. "Well hopefully this won't last the entire trip back. I don't think I have enough web fluid to cover the entire trip." He said loud enough to shut Serena up. Amy giggled at that. "By just mentioning it, I don't think it's going to be a problem Peter." She told him. Peter sighed. "Come on people, I've got our tickets. Oh by the way, don't let J.J. know that all of the tickets are first class tickets." He stated with a smile. As he and everyone else started walking into the main concourse of the airport. As they walked down the aisle where everyone else was heading. Peter's Spider-Sense gave him a slight buzz. Going next to Darien and Amara, he noted it to them. "Just thought that I would let you know that my Spider- Sense is tingling a little, which means that something isn't right here. Be ready for anything just in case." He told them. Neither of them said anything, however both nodded at him. As Peter continued to look around, he noted that the security guards were becoming fewer and fewer as they continued. Suddenly with out warning, a gunman burst out and let off a few shots at the ceiling of the airport. Peter's Spider-Sense was going nuts at that point. "Ok guys, I need you to surround me." He told them, in the midst of the confusion, all of the Scouts gathered around Peter as he ducked and broke out what he needed to get out. The gunman was still going around the place and not paying any attention to anything when suddenly a web line snagged his gun and yanked it from his hands. "Didn't you mother ever tell you that it's not nice to play with guns." Spider-Man stated as he dropped the gun slightly bent to the ground, as Spider-Man himself dropped to the ground, several other men appeared before him. "Now why do I always get this kind of a welcoming committee just as I'm trying to leave a place. Oh I get it, you've all come to see me off." He quipped as one of them lunged towards him. Spider-Man dodged the blow as another came flying at him. "Now that's no way to treat a person." He said as he grabbed the two fists and webbed them up together. "So play nice." He said as he leaped over a couple of others. "After all if this is how you guys play with your friends, I would hate to see how you fight them." He quipped again as he kicked one in the head as he came landing down, while punching another in the stomach and then leaping back up to the ceiling as they tried to get back onto him, only to discover that he was no longer there. However before they could do anything Spider-Man shot out a web net and snagged all of the guys that were trying to beat him up. "Well looks like I have to put my toys away, or is that take out the trash. Well either way, I think that you guys will make a nice addition to the Tokyo prison." He finished as he dropped and shot a line out and started low swinging to get out of there and get changed. Hope that didn't take too much time. He thought as he ducked into a room and started changing.  
  
Darien and Serena, let alone everyone else couldn't believe what had just happened. A total of twelve guys and Peter as Spider-Man had taken them all on single handedly and didn't take one hit at all. All while teasing and insulting them the entire time. "Man how did he do that?" Serena asked. "How did I do what?" A voice called from behind her. Serena turned around to see Peter standing there. "How did you do that with all of those guys there?" She asked him. Peter started walking and Serena and everyone else followed. "Well that's not only a trade secret, but I doubt that Spider-Man even wants me giving that out." He said spreading his arms wide to indicate everyone else around him. Once they were all seated along and waiting for the plane, Serena pressed him again on it. "Well now that we're out of ear shot come on spill." She stated to him. Peter looked around and then bowed down and looked at them. "First off all, every time that I go into one of those situations, I never know how it's going to turn out since one of them might have a gun. The taunting is just to drive them nuts, and makes them continue to try to take me out the old fashion way, which never works right at all. Besides with my Spider- Sense, I can tell when the fists were coming and dodge them in time." He told her and the rest. It was about fifteen minutes later when they boarded the plane. Serena and Rini were fighting over who was going to be getting the window seat. Till Peter reminded them that the only thing that they were going to be seeing the entire time they were flying was nothing but water till they hit the main land, and then it would be one stop at San Francisco, then straight non stop to New York City. "Provided nothing happened along the way to San Fran." He told them. As they flew through the air, Mina and Lita were talking about some boy that they had run into while at the airport. Serena was snoozing up a storm at her seat. Rei was sitting back relaxing. Rini was just continuing to look out the window at the sea that they were traveling over. While Darien and Peter talked. And all through that time, Amara was watching all of them while Michelle was listening to the on board music that was provided and Trista just read a magazine. Amara was getting board and fast, when Michelle's eye's that had been closed a moment ago, flashed open and she sat bolt upright and looked around. She knew that something was horribly wrong here and she could feel it. She noticed that Peter had stopped talking to Darien and was looking around like her as well that something was also wrong. His Spider-Sense must have gone off. She thought as she got up and started walking towards the back.  
  
Peter's Spider-Sense did go off and was pulling him towards the back of the plane. He knew that something bad was about to happen and knew that he had to find a way to stop it. He knew that he couldn't change into Spider-Man in mid flight and change back because that would raise some questions big time that he really didn't want to deal with. But he had already gone through it before when he had started out, and luckily for him, he still had his first mask. But trying to cover the web shooters was going to be hard, so instead he opted just for the usual Spider-Man costume that he had. Mean while in the coach section of the plane. A Japanese man was trying to take over the plane. "All right no one moves and no one gets hurt." He shouted as he raised his gun but didn't fire it at all. "I am now in control of this plane, which is now under Tri-Ad rule of Japan." He shouted. Spider-Man at that point stepped through the first class cabin curtain and started walking towards him. The man noticed at once and pointed the gun at him. "Please, I'm just trying to find out if you have a better picture of the movie back here, then we do in first class." He stated as he stuck out his right hand and fired off a web line snagging the gun by the muzzle. One yank and the gun was out of his hand flying towards Spider-Man who caught it in mid air. "Now that's no way to treat a fellow passenger." He stated as he bent the muzzle closed with a quick pinch. "Now that we've got the toys out of the way, let's see what else you happen to have." He said as he got ready for any other kind of stupidity that the guy might have. But the guy didn't do anything else. "I know who you are. You are Spider- Man from America. I know what you can do and what you can not do. This was actually a test to find out if you were one of the passengers on this plane. Now that we know, we are going to find out who you are and..." But he never got to finish. Spider-Man had webbed his mouth shut. "For someone that happens to think that they've got control. You talk way too much." Spider-Man told him. "Besides someone already tried it and failed." He told the guy thinking of his last bout with Osborn the Green Goblin. Once the guy had placed back in his seat Spider-Man walked back to first class where he made sure that no one was looking around, even for the places where they could be hidden before stepping back to where he had changed. As Peter sat back in his chair, he looked around at the others. "Everything ok back there Peter?" Darien asked. Peter looked at him. "Yah everything's fine. Just someone that wanted to test me out is all." He said to him. The rest of the flight turned out to be pretty much the way he expected it to be, namely boring. There wasn't much else to do and everyone else was just doing his or her own stuff. Once they touched down in San Francisco, the only thing that they ever got to see what just the inside of the SFO Air terminal and that was it. Serena and Rini were looking at the different planes that were coming and going from the airport. Amy was talking to Peter about science as Darien listened raptly. Rei, Lita, and Mina were all playing a game of some sort that was from Japan. While Amara and Michelle just sat there in silence and held hands together, which being in that city was no big deal. While Peter was talking he noticed that something was going to give way and hurt someone if he didn't do something fast. "Can you guys hold on a second here." He said to Darien and Amy. Taking out one of the web shooters, he fired off the trigger and shot a blast of webbing to hold something in place that was about to fall. The one thing that he didn't want to use now that he was back in the states was his own webbing that he could create in his wrist. However next time he knew that he was going to have to. "Well that should hold." He said as he packed up the web shooters. Amy at that point knew what question she wanted to ask him. "Peter, I was wondering. Since you have all of the rest of the powers of a spider, what happened to the webbing that a spider can produce?" She asked him. Peter was hoping that that wouldn't have come up. "Actually I still have it, but when I travel abroad I don't like to use it." He told her as he picked out something that he could bring back. "See that soda can that's over there." Amy nodded. Peter stuck his hand out and pushed his palm. A white line of webbing shot out and snagged the can. With a yank, Peter brought the can back to his hand. "See, however since I still don't have the timing down for when it dissolves, I mostly stick to the others when I leave the New York area, other wise I use what I have instead since it happens to cost so much." He explained to her. The rest of the time in SFO Airport was pretty dull afterwards. Amy was just being fascinated over his webbing as she analyzed it on her computer. Peter knew that once he got back to New York, JJ was going to want to see his pictures and his possible story right away when it came to everything from Japan. Once they were back on the plane continuing on their trip to New York, this time non stop, Serena and Rini didn't bother to fight since Serena just slept the entire time they were heading to New York. Peter was listening to the music that was being played just like Michelle was doing. Everyone else with the exception of a few, were doing what Serena was doing and that was sleeping. Peter knew that it was mostly because of the fact that they were changing time zones and heading back through time, that and the girls hadn't had that much sleep. Well on this four hour flight, they were going to be getting lots. But after about one hour into their flight, Peter started getting a slight buzz from his Spider-Sense. Something was wrong and this time thanks to what happened last year, it was going to be a hands on terrorist attack. Getting up, Amara noticed him and got up as well. Once Peter started moving in a certain direction, his Spider-Sense got stronger. Amara watched and knew that he was heading for something even though he had no idea what in the world it was. Walking over to where he was standing at, "Is something wrong?" She asked him. Peter only nodded but continued to work on finding where buzz was coming from. As Peter walked towards a servicing area that was leading to below the plane so that pets could be fed. Peter felt the pull coming the strongest down there. "Well looks like we've got to go to the basement here. I just hope that there aren't any rats down there." He stated jokingly. Amara got on the elevator with him but still continued to wonder what in the world was going on. Once they got to the lower half and came into sight of the two cats. "It's about time you got down here Peter. Did you bring one of the Scouts with you?" Artimus asked him. Peter couldn't believe what the cat was telling him. "Wait, you were calling me?" Peter asked him. Artimus looked at him. "Actually it wasn't me that was calling you." He said. "It was me." Luna stated from across the way. "And it's something that I care not to talk about when it comes to what I can do." She told him. "And I see that you bring Sailor Uranus." She said seeing Amara standing there with him. Artimus was looking at them. "What happened up there on the last flight?" He asked. Peter looked at him. "Actually nothing that bad unless you count your Japanese Tri-Ad." He told them. "But I have a feeling that they're going to come back at me and try something again. They won't do anything on this flight thanks to added security that they've got, but I know that they're going to do something after we get back to New York City." He told her. Artimus didn't like the sound of it one bit, he knew the Tri-Ads, and they weren't something that you could joke about at all. "I wonder what they would want with you?" He asked no one. Peter looked at him. "Well I doubt that it happens to be me that they want. I believe that it happens to be Spider-Man that they want, since that's who I appeared as to him." Peter told him. Luna looked worried at that. "Peter you're going to have to be on your guard for a while." She told him. Peter looked down. If it was one thing that he did know is that he always kept his guard up on him. Once they made it to New York City, Peter took them over to his place. "Welcome to New York City." He stated. "Home to hundreds of people that not only equal out to Tokyo, but try to out do it everyday on a daily bases." He told them as they put their things down and started walking around the place. Darien looked around. "And until we can get that Heart Crystal back to it's owner, it looks like this might be the city that we're going to be in for a while." He stated. No one, even Peter, liked the sound of that, the sooner that they got things done, the faster everything might return to normal. At least that's what Peter hoped.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Up next Spider-Moon Chapter 5 Party Crashed The hunt for the body is on, and the only one that might stop them is the editor of the Daily Bugle, but wait, don't count out The Heart Snatchers just yet, after all they're might come back as well. 


	5. Party Crashed

Spider-Moon Chapter 5- Party Crashed.  
  
Author's Note: In parts of this chapter you'll be seeing these () to go along with the lines. That means that they are talking in Japanese and everyone around them doesn't understand, unless they happen to be Japanese as well.  
  
It was early the next day when Peter got up and headed out for the Daily Bugle. He didn't know what JJ was going to say about everything. "So Parker, how was Japan?" He asked. But before Peter could say anything, "I bet those Japs did everything the worse then we do them here." Peter didn't bother to say anything instead he just handed him the photos along with a note since he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get a word in edge wise. The publisher looked at him. "You're kidding me, wait of course you're not kidding me, when can you get them in here?" He asked. Peter smiled. "When do you want to meet them?" He asked. "I can bring them to where ever you want them to go." He told him. Peter never thought that JJ would've smiled so big in his entire life. Picking up the phone. "Carter, you know that park that we had that big celebration in. I want that area again ASAP. We've got the Sailor Scouts coming. And I want that entire area to be ready for them in four hours. Got it." He said as he slammed the phone down. "And Peter I want you to get them there. Maybe we can even get them to fight Spider-Man if he bothers to show his face at all." He stated as Peter got up and left the office.  
  
Once Peter got back to his place, everyone was still there. "Well looks like you guys are going to be making an appearance in four hours. However as the Sailor Scouts." He told them. Serena couldn't believe what was going to be happening. "Oh my God, this is so incredible." she shrieked. Darien just sighed and looked at everyone else that was either looking down or was looking elsewhere. Peter didn't understand a thing that was going on here. "Whoa, what's going on?" He asked. Rei looked at him. "She's like this every time for a major events where she can be in the spot light." She told him. Serena glared at her. "I do not Rei." She yelled at her. Rei shot it right back at her. "You do to meatball head." She yelled back. And that was only just the start of the whole thing. Peter wasn't about to use his web shooters since they were up in his room at that time. But then again he didn't have to worry about that at all. The door was opening at that moment letting Harry Osborn, his friend and roommate into the place. "Hey Pete, what's going on here. Who are these people?" He asked him. Peter walked over to him and took him to the side. "Actually Harry they're friends of mine that I met while I was in Japan. I'd like you to meet Serena, Darien, Rini, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, and Trista." He finished, as he pointed to each one that he mentioned. Harry couldn't believe that they were even in that place in the first place, but being as they were friends of Peter he wasn't about to say anything. It was Lita on the other hand that said something. "He looks just like my old boyfriend." She said which caused everyone to look away. Mina walked over to him. "Don't worry, every guy that she meets, she thinks is her old boyfriend." She told him. Harry didn't even know what to say at that one, but then he realized that he had to go anyway since he had to get over to his father's place. "Ah ok. Hey Peter I just remembered that I had to get something done over at my father's place." He stated as he quickly left the apartment loft. Peter didn't even know what to think of that. "I think you guys might have scared him." He said as he looked at them. "Anyway, we'd better get going and head over there. We're heading to where they wanted to hold the World Unity Festival." He told them. "It's going to be at a park in front of the Daily Bugle office building. But I would suggest that you all change first before hand so that we can all head over there." He finished. One by one, each of the scouts took out their transformation sticks and got ready. Serena, Darien and Rini where the only ones that didn't have them. "Moon Crystal Power." "Moon Prism Power." "Mercury Star Power." "Mars Star Power." "Jupiter Star Power." "Venus Star Power." "Uranus Star Power." "Neptune Star Power." "Pluto Star Power." Peter watched as blasts of different energy filled the room and transformed each of the girls. He noticed that Darien was the only one that hadn't said anything however something had blocked Peter's view for a second leaving Tuxedo Mask behind in Darien's place. Once they had all finished changing, Peter looked at them and couldn't believe what he had seen. "Wow." He said as he looked at the end result. Each one of them was dressed the same, but the colors were different along with other slight changes. Only Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury had full knee high boots while the rest only had something just covering the feet and not the rest of the leg. And when he looked over at Rini, he noticed a smaller version of Sailor Moon standing there instead. "Amazing." He stated as he fully had changed the clothes that he was wearing and stood there only as Spider-Man, only holding the mask. At first Peter wondering how in the world he was going to get all of them down there, but then Luna was the one that came up with the idea. "If you're wondering about getting there, why don't you use the Sailor Teleport?" She told them. "Ah what's the Sailor Teleport?" Peter asked. Artimus looked up at him. "It's when all of the Scouts combine together and use their power to transport them over a short distance in any direction or to get around something that is in the way." Artimus explained. Peter looked at him. "Then why didn't they use that to come here instead?" He asked. Artimus sighed. "The Sailor Teleport can't be used for that kind of distance. They would've reappeared somewhere at high speeds over the US and would've been flying the rest of the way here instead of doing a clean teleport." He explained to him. "That's why they couldn't do it, plus they have to be in direct line of sight in order to be able to do it, unless they happen to be teleporting inside of something that they know is there but can't see the inside of. Which has happened before. After all at one point the girls tried teleporting to an asteroid, but didn't make it with out reappearing and floating the rest of the way there." He stated. "That's why they couldn't do it. However, since we know where you're place of work is. They can be able to go by memory." Artimus finished explaining. Peter couldn't believe what he had just heard, but then again. Ever since he had met the girls and the cats, it had been one amazing thing after another. "All right, I'll swing over there and wait for you to arrive." He said as he pulled on his mask as he walked over to the window door to the balcony. "I'll call to let you all know when to come." He stated as he jumped up and shot a web line out and swung away.  
  
It hadn't taken long at all for everything to be set up for the Sailor Scouts arrival when it came to this festival. As Jameson continued to look around at everything. "What are you talking about yes I want those." He yelled into his cell phone that he had with them. Peter had just gotten there and didn't even want to know what in the world he was talking about, however Jameson had noticed him. "Peter. So where are they?" He asked. Peter looked at him. "Actually Mr. Jameson I have to call them to let them know to show up. They're going to be teleporting in. Please don't ask." Peter stated to him when he noticed the look on his face. Jameson hung up on who ever was talking to him and handed him the phone. "Call them and tell them to come." He stated. Peter took the phone and dialed his home phone number. "Hello, Hi yes, everything is ready for you guys to appear now." He stated as he then pressed the hang up button and handed the phone back to him. It only took a few seconds, but suddenly with out warning five columns of lighted color started to appear right in front of them. When the light faded, all of the scouts were there. Five linked by hands and the others in the center of them. "Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you, straight from Japan, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts." An announcer stated as they recovered from the teleport and started looking around. Peter rushed over to them to make sure that everyone could hear what they were saying. Next time I'm going to have to talk to Reed about getting more of these in case I don't happen to be with them. However there never is a next time is there. He thought as people started asking them question galore. "Who are you really?" One person asked. "Are you really the Sailor Scouts that have been rumored in Japan?" Someone else asked. Sailor Moon couldn't believe everything that was now going on and was starting to get overwhelmed by it all. "Oh man. Can someone stop the spinning please?" She asked as she started to fall back but was caught by Peter. "Thanks. I think." She said as Darien hurried over. Peter looked at them, but his Spider-Sense had gotten tripped off by something. "Oh no, something's wrong. I'll be back I have to go do a quick change if you get my drift." He stated as he ran off the stage. All of them were wondering what in the world he could be taking about till they heard the distant sound of an engine heading towards them. Rei was trying to make out what it was but Darien beat her to the punch on it. "Sore mi tai den su suko shi shu rui mi dori se ibutsu no ue tsu basa ta ipu mono. (It looks like some kind of green creature on a wing type thing)" Darien stated and he realized that only his friends understood him. He knew then that he couldn't say anything else any more. However something was coming down at them, but they didn't understand why everyone was acting like this. "Ah it looks like we happen to have some new heroes to take care of." The creature stated. The Scouts didn't understand a word he said but the way the wing looked it didn't seem right. Tuxedo Mask was the first to move by throwing a shower of roses right at the wing, all staying right in there places. "(Venus Love Chain...Encircle.)" Shouted Sailor Venus as golden hearts went flying towards the wing and the rider. As the creature and the wing tried to fly up. They were caught up by the energy heart change that had snagged them. "What...why you little runts. Here have a blast." He stated as he lobbed what looked like a pumpkin at them. However the pumpkin never reached its target as a web line had snagged onto it and bounced it away and into the open air where it exploded. "Now I don't have a clue as to who in the world you happen to be, but I do know one thing, you're not the Green Goblin." Spider-Man stated to him from his perch at the top of the stage. The Scouts could hear and understand him and now understood what was being said around him. "Hey Spider-Man, what took you so long?" Sailor Jupiter asked him. Spider-Man leaped off and flipped before landing. "Sorry traffic was bad. Plus I had a feeling that you guys might have said something that no one here understood at all." He said as he pointed out the crowd that was in awe now that they could hear them. Goblin in the mean time was still looking down at them. "Awe, look at them. What a nice looking family. Makes my stomach turn." He said as he continued to hover over them as he lobbed another bomb at them. "Shine Aqua...Illusion." Cried Sailor Mercury as the bomb was iced in mid air and exploded sending the shock wave right at them. Thankfully no one was hurt at the time when it exploded. "Sorry to break up this little party Sailor Scouts, but Dynacron still has a score to settle with you all." A voice stated behind them. Everyone turned to see Eudial standing there. "The only thing that you're going to be dealing with is a long trip home. I'm Sailor Moon, I right wrongs and triumph over heart snatching creeps like you. And in the name of the moon, I'll punish all of you." She stated taking in Green Goblin as well as Eudial and Dynacron. Spider-Man was already used to this by now so it was no big deal. However the Green Goblin, or someone that looked and acted just like him, didn't like the speech at all. "Oh how brave of you Sailor Scouts, if that's what you're called. Even you Sailor Moon. That's all really nice and touching but I have a feeling that your end is about to come." He said as the glider popped out the guns from it. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense started going nuts. The Sailor Scouts and him were right in the middle of a free for all, and he knew that someone was about to get hurt. "Grab on." He yelled as he shot a web line up. Everyone had taken hold some how and were now leaving as Green Goblin opened fire going right past them. Goblin looked at them as they were leaving. "I hate it when he does that." He stated as he started following. Spider-Man knew he was the only one that could take care of Goblin, and the Scouts could handle Eudial and the Dynacron monster. "You guys deal with your monster friend down there. I need to have a little heart to heart with the mystery Goblin up there." He stated as they dropped and he continued moving up. As Sailor Moon and the Scouts landed back on the stage. Dynacron was just coming back from being hit with the bullets that they had just dodged. Right now they didn't care if no one could understand them. "(All right girls looks like this creep has come back for more.)" Sailor Mars stated. "(Mars Celestial Fire...Surround.)" She called as a blast of fire rings went flying towards the Dynacron creature. "(You'll have to do better then that Sailor Chumps in order to get me.)" Dynacron stated much to the Scouts amazement. "(Uranus World...Shaking!)" Shouted Sailor Uranus as she had gotten behind the creature and blasted it. "(Neptune Deep...Submerge!)" Shouted Sailor Neptune as well making sure to give the creature a double blast. "(Pluto Deadly...Scream!)" That right there was what added insult to injury as all three of the blasts from Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto all went flying towards and combine into one blast before hitting Dynacron. Dynacron let out a scream that just about pierced the ears of everyone that was around her. "(That was good real good. But now it's time to face...this.)" The creature stated as it brought up both hands and sent forth a blast of energy heading towards all of the Scouts.  
  
Meanwhile as the Scouts continued to battle Spider-Man had his hands full with what looked and seemed like the Green Goblin. "Ok Gobby, who are you and what's going on here?" Spider-Man stated as he came launching at him. But Goblin dodged the attack, but grabbed Spider-Man and took him for a little ride, right into a wall that is. "Ah you should know Spider-Man. After all I'm based after your memories aren't I?" The Goblin laughed. Spider-Man had no idea what to make of any of this, but he did know one thing was for sure, he was getting a bad case of day ja vu and he didn't like it. Butting his left elbow into Goblin's head taking him out, Spider- Man could see what was going on down below and wasn't liking it at all. This has got to stop. He thought as he punched Goblin right in the face. "Why do we always have to fight, is there any chance that you're willing to just talk about this and eventually find you a nice padded cell to stay in." He said as he suddenly dropped down but stuck to the walk making sure that he didn't go too far. Goblin looked down and brought his jet down. "Look Spider-Man I was only here as a distraction. The real fight is down below with your Japanese friends down there." He said as he took off flying out of the area. Spider-Man really didn't understand what was going on, but he could see that the Scouts were now getting the pounding of a lifetime. Shooting a web line, he dropped into a swing and arched over to where the fight was at. "Mind if I kick in?" He asked not really caring if anyone minded at all as he lashed out with his feet and kicked Dynacron right in the chest. "Sorry I'm late, had a bit of a date with a wall back there." He joked as he looked around and saw Eudial standing off to the side. Eudial wasn't liking anything of this right now. "Oh why? Dynacron, time to go." She stated. Dynacron didn't like that move but knew that it had no choice in the matter. "I'll get yea next time Scouts." It said as they took off. Spider-Man and the rest of the Scouts watched them leave and started looking at each other. "Thanks Spider-Man for jumping in there. Another minute and they would've had us." Sailor Jupiter said to him as she limped over to him. "Don't worry it'll heal soon." She finished. Spider-Man was looking around. "Looks like the parties over." He stated as he saw that everyone had taken off thanks to the fights. "And I do believe that it's time to get out of here as well. Meet me back at my place." He told them as he shot a web line out and swung off on it. As the Sailor Scouts watched him go, they knew then that it was now time to go hunting for the owning body of the Heart Crystal. "Now it's time to really get down to business Tuxedo Mask stated as they gathered around for another teleport.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next up Spider-Man and the Sailor Scouts get down to work in the hunt for the body in Spider-Moon Chapter 6 - City Hunt. 


	6. City Hunt

Spider-Moon Chapter 6 - City Hunt  
  
It had been two days since they had arrived in New York City with so far nothing as to where they were supposed to go to or anything. While the other girls (Meaning the Inner Scouts) were out going to stores and shopping some what. Darien, Peter, Amara, Michelle and Trista had been taking a little walk trough Central Park. Tagging along with them were Artimus and Luna. "There are still no leads at the Bugle about what happened over in Japan coming over here. I mean that was news for what happened. However everything over there seems to have gotten covered up some how." Peter stated as they stopped by a water fountain. Michelle looked like she was gazing off into space at the time. "And so far neither Amara nor my self have been able to sense anything at all." She told them. Amara shook her head in disbelief. "What I still can't believe is that after all this time; Eudial hasn't decided to resurface at all since that fight happened. And we know that she would be the first one to go after the crystal at all cost and yet she hasn't bothered to attack us at all, even when we happen to be out in the open." She told them. Darien looked down at Peter who at sat down on the side of the fountain. "Peter what was the doctor working on before the conference in Tokyo?" He asked him. Peter thought for a moment. "Actually he was working on something dealing with the human heart. I think if I remember the article, he was working on altering the DNA in the heart so that if would last longer and wouldn't die off after a hundred or so years." He stated. That's when something hit Peter. "Wait a minute, the Heart Crystal. Amy said that it didn't look normal at all. Since I've never seen what they've looked like before. What do your normal Heart Crystals look like?" He asked. Trista looked at him. "The Heart Crystals are ruby red that stay together within a invisible bubble All points going outward but looking like a three dimensional compass." She explained to him. Peter looked off. However what we saw was something mostly round and totally blue and nothing like what you normally dealt with at all. Peter thought. "Plus I have a feeling that when it came to the Doctors own heart. He was experimenting on himself before he had decided to let anyone know about the work at all." Peter finished as he got up realizing where the doctor was located. "I have a feeling that I know where in the world, or should I say the city of New York the doctor is located at." Peter finished. "And it's the one reason why we haven't been able to find him at all. He's being held at a military base in this city." He finished. Darien looked at him. "Just one minor problem Pete, and that the fact that there are several bases around here. Which one do we go to in order to get the doc's body back?" He asked him. That was the one thing that Peter hadn't thought of. "Alright you got me on that one." He said as he sat back down. Darien looked at him and smiled. "Hey don't worry Peter, You're on the right track. Now we just have to figure a way of getting in them and finding out." He told him. Peter looked at them and then over at the city. "Leave that part to me." He stated.  
  
* * * It had taken Peter a little bit to find out where each base was located, but he knew that once he got there, it wouldn't be a problem getting past security and looking around. As Peter landed on the ground outside of the first base fence as Spider-Man he looked around to make sure that there was no one around, but he already knew that if there was, then his Spider-Sense would've gotten tripped off a long time ago. Looking around, he noticed that there was a street lamp that's top cleared the top of the fence by a good foot. That's my ticket into this place. He thought as he shot a web line up there and pulled him self to the top of it. Looking around he made extra sure that everything was just right before slipping in. After all, he had never gone up against a military security system before. He did know that they did patrols, which was normal from what he had heard. He also knew not to touch the fence at all since it gave a warning that there was an electrical charge running through the fence at that moment. Seeing that there was nothing else that he could be able to swing on, on the other side of the fence, He leapt over and landed on the ground with a gentle roll and came up in the crouched position. So far so good, but then again nothing is ever easy these days. I just have to find a vent system to get into and get around through. He thought as he started moving towards the closest building that was there. Once he got over to the building he started climbing up it and noticed his first vent to go through. Bingo. He thought as he made his way over to it. Suddenly his Spider-Sense started giving him a slight buzz, just a warning, but one that he headed none the less. As he noticed the light coming right towards him. Dropping, he made sure that he was well out of the path of the light as it went over him and totally missed him. That was too close. He thought as he climbed back up to the vent and opened it up slipping inside and closing it again. As he stated going down the vent, he noticed that the light was now again passing over where he was. At least I got in before hand. He thought as he made his way through the system. The vent system that he was traveling through wasn't that big at all, but it covered every room that he needed to see into, and so far there wasn't anything at all. Great, but I suspected as much. He thought as he made his way to another exit, away from the one that he had entered in. Looking around he noticed that there was only one other building that he would have to go through in order to find what he needed to find. And he knew that if it wasn't here, then he would have to go through three other bases in the city to find it. He was at least glad that the others weren't with him at that point since it was his powers that was getting him through unseen so far. Opening the vent and replacing it again, he dropped down to the ground and looked around. So far nothing. He thought as he started to make his way over to the other building. Something isn't right here. This is like way too easy. He thought as he made it to the other building. As Peter climbed the wall to the vent that was there, He started to wonder what was inside that building. But once he got to the vent and looking in, he noticed that it wasn't a shaft it was a warehouse that the building was. Looking up at the roof, he noticed that there was a sky light up there and started making his way up and over towards it. Once he got to the window, he got a real good look inside. The inside of the building had something in there, but he couldn't make out what it was besides a white tent being on the inside of the building. I'd better check this out. He thought as he opened the window, which wasn't locked. Peter wondered about that. Even thought his Spider-Sense wasn't going off, he felt that it might be some sort of trap that he was in. Might as well give them what they want. He thought as he climbed in and crawled down the wall and headed toward the white tent that was there. As he got closer to the tent, he started feeling his Spider-Sense going off, and realized that something seriously was going on. When he got close enough, he noticed that the Spider-Sense was directing him through the side of the tent where something was going on that wasn't right. Getting close enough, he could actually make out what was being said and hoped that it might lead him to where the good doctor was being held. "And I'm telling you that the data that we have so far isn't telling us enough about what the Japs are doing over there." One voice stated. "And I'm telling you that it is. Besides once we can get those blasted teens out of the country and back to Japan, then we can be able to frame them for stealing military secrets and trying to launch the war that we want." Another voice told him that not only sounded eager, but also sounded totally evil in every way. Spider-Man didn't like this, but he really paid attention when he heard his own name. "But what about that Spider-Man?" The first one asked. "After all, when he around them, you can understand what those kids are saying, but when he's not around you can't understand what they are saying at all. It's like he's got some kind of translator." The guy wondered. Spider-Man knew right then and there that not only did he have to get the heck out of there; he had to get back to the others at once. But the one sound that he didn't want to hear stopped him dead in his tracks. Ch-chink, a gun cocking. "Don't move a muscle." A voice next to him stated. The other voices had stopped now. Great just what I didn't need. He thought. "Get up." The voice told him. "Face me." Spider-Man got up and looked at the guy. A young kid that didn't know what he had gotten himself into. "So what have we got here." A voice said behind him. Spider-Man turned to see two guys in white lab coats looking at him. "Caught this man snooping around sir." The kid stated. The first white coat looked him over and smiled a jeer at him. "Just what were you doing around here Spider-Man?" He asked him. "And yes I do know who you are, hell who doesn't since you're on the news all of the time." He finished. "Oh just thought that I would go window shopping for something. I thought that this was where the mall was located at. Looks like I was wrong. So if you'll just excuse me I'll be on my way." He stated as he started to leave but got a gun jabbed into his side. "Not so fast. Now that you've been here we can't let you leave, since you might have seen too much." The second white coat told him. "Kill him and get back to your post." Spider-Man couldn't believe this, but it did seem typical for this sort of set up. "Hey look, it's Captain America." He stated and pointed hoping that they would buy it. Sure enough they did. Leaping up Spider-Man shot out a web line and swung towards the tent which seemed the best location to travel to at that point in time. But landing on the tent was a different matter, it didn't hold up on the spot that he landed and he went right through it. Crap. He thought as he saw what he was landing on and noticed that it too was falling under his weight. Landing in a daze, he knew that it was only a matter of time before bothers dumb showed up to put some Swiss Cheese holes into him. But again there was another problem. Spider-Man discovered that he was slightly dazed from the fall. Man when are things ever going to go my way? He asked himself. Once he got he head back to normal he looked up and shot a blast of webbing which closed up the hole that he had come through in the first place. However looking around he noticed that there was only one way in or out of the tent and he wasn't liking it. But a thought had come to mind. One that not only seemed crazy, but might just work in the end. Dashing out of the tent he started yelling. "Help there's a crazed man in there." He yelled. It worked and everyone started pilling into the tent to find out what was going on. Figures always works. He thought as he shot a web line off and pulled himself up into a swing and went right for the door. Once out he noted that the doctor wasn't there but something else was going on that he would have to check out later, that is if he had the time at all.  
  
Once he got to his apartment, he noticed that there was a great smell coming from there. Getting into the place he noticed that Lita was in the kitchen cooking. "Man that smells great." Peter said as he walked over to what she was cooking and looked in. Lita noticed what he was doing and shooed him away. "Hey don't go trying anything." She said as Peter backed off. Rei noticed what Peter was doing and smiled. "Don't worry Peter she's been like this ever since we got back. It seems that there was a shop that had all sorts of cooking items there. She's been going nuts ever since." She told him. Peter sat down in his usual chair at the table. "I understand, after all I didn't have much luck so far. I've been to two of the military locations and so far nothing. The first one has something that I'm going to check out later while the second one was just a storage center. I'm going to check out the others tomorrow." He told them. Then he noticed that three of the girls were missing, make that five people once he noticed that there was two others missing as well. "Hey where'd everyone go?" He asked. Mina looked up from her paper that she was reading, even though she couldn't translate a thing on it, it was just the pictures that she was looking at. "Well Amara and Michelle went for a walk and to spend some time not only together but also alone. Trista went back to the Gate of Time, we'll explain later, and Darien and Serena went off to the park to spend some time alone. Rini is right now up stairs sleeping in your bed." She finished. Peter sighed, it looked like he was going to have another night of patrolling to do. "So who's up for patrolling with me?" He asked. It was a total shock to him when Mina raised her hand and leaped up. "I'll do it. I had done it before I joined the team as Sailor V. She said as she raised her transformation stick over her head. "VENUS STAR POWER." She shouted. A moment later Sailor Venus was standing right where Mina had been standing before. "Great here we go again." Artimus sighed as he laid next to Luna. "I think that I had better come along to keep an eye out." He said as he got up and went over and leaped on Peter's shoulder. "After all, it's been some time since she's done this sort of thing on her own or with anyone for that matter that wasn't a scout." He finished. Peter gave a slight laugh and took Artimus from his shoulder and started taking his street clothes off. Once he was changed he took his mask and shot some webbing into it like always before. "Just to make sure that it doesn't come off no matter what. Plus it also gives me a time limit for getting done. A little over in hour, but I can put more there in case we happen to run into anything." He finished as he pulled the mask over his face.  
  
About five minutes later Peter was swinging through the air with Artimus hanging on for dear life and Sailor Venus holding onto him as well leaving Spider-Man's arms free to do the shooting and swinging end of the whole deal. Like always, Spider-Man headed on his normal one hour route that some how seemed to encompass the entire island. He never could figure out how in the world that he was able to do it, but he just did seem to. Suddenly his Spider-Sense started going off. "Oh no, we've got company." He stated as he let go of the webbing and landed on the nearest wall. Sailor Venus and Artimus couldn't believe he had just done that and was now sticking to the wall like it was no big deal. Well for Spider-Man it was no big deal since he did it every day of his life, however it was a big deal since they were hanging onto him. "Ok so where are these bad guys and what are they doing?" She asked. Spider- Man was still looking around for them when he noticed what tripped off his Spider-Sense. "It seems that the bad guys are right above us looking down at us getting ready to shoot us." He told them as he started to climb making it very hard to take aim with a moving object. Spider-Man knew that in this city, unless it was standing still, no one could be able to hit anything, not even the police with the few times that they had been chasing him when the Daily Bugle had put a reward out for his head. It looked like now, a few people didn't understand the fact that there was no reward. But he had a feeling that it might be someone else that was going for his head this time. Once they got to the roof, both Sailor Venus and Artimus got off and started looking around. "I don't see them." Sailor Venus stated as she looked around hard. Spider-Man was looking right at them. "Hey V, if you can fire off anything that would take out that guy, I could swing us over there and web them right up." He said to her as he pointed right to them. Sailor Venus got the point and saw where the target was. "Venus Crescent Beam...SMASH!" She called out as a beam of golden energy leapt from her left finger and fly right towards the other building. Spider-Man watched as the beam smashed right into the weapon stunning the ones that had it. Leaving no time at all, Spider-Man picked up both Artimus and Sailor Venus and leaped into the air shooting off a line of webbing and swinging over to the other building. Once there, Spider-Man quickly webbed up the two gun men and started looking for ID's. Once he found them, he wasn't too happy about it at all. "Man, rogue police is the only thing that I didn't need." He stated as he looked over at the burnt weapon. "But it looks like you did a nasty number on that thing." He stated. Suddenly the Spider-Sense started going off like a blast, followed by the sound of a chopper. Oh crap. He thought as he leaped for both Venus and Artimus and dived off the roof and started swinging away. "What's going on?" Artimus asked him. Spider-Man knew that this wasn't the time for questions just swinging and avoiding. But he also knew that he had to answer Artimus. "It seems that I upset someone today at the first base. And now the police are after me. What else could go wrong?" He asked no one in particular. His answer came in the form of a rocket that had been fired off tripping his Spider-Sense. Dodging the rocket, Spider-Man shot out a line of webbing snagging it and pulling it up in an arch while he was still on the other web line. Once he knew that it was at the right angle, he left go of both. "I'm gonna hate this part." He stated as he dropped like a lead weight and started falling and fast. Venus couldn't believe what he had just done. "Now why in the world did you go and do a thing like that." She asked him as they continued to fall. Spider-Man knew that he had to get far enough away from the blast to make sure that they didn't get hit by it. "WHAT." He yelled since he had just barley heard her at all. But now he knew that the timing was right and shot out a web line that stuck and held, swinging them into an arch. Venus couldn't believe that he hadn't heard her. "Now why in the world did you go and do a thing like that." She asked again once the air had stopped rushing in her ears. Spider-Man heard the explosion above and knew that they were very safe. "I had to do that in order to get us away from not only the chopper, but also away from that explosion." He told her as they landed on a near by roof. "Since the police are after me, it's a sure bet that they're going to have a city wide man hunt going on to find me, and it won't be long till they do which means that we have to get going." He told her as he picked her up again and leaped off the building swinging off with a web line out.  
  
Once they got back to the apartment, Both Peter and Mina discovered that what happened had been all over the news. "It seems that what you did at the first base to went to, had really ticked someone off." Darien told him who was watching the news along with everyone else. That was sitting there. "Even though we couldn't understand a word that he was saying I was able to roughly get what they were talking about when they showed the both of you dodging that missile that the police chopper had fired off at you two." He told him. Peter could now see that everyone was back now from that little trip that had happened. Even Trista was back from what he had heard of was the Gate of Time; he still had no idea what in the world that was. "All right, well now that you all know what it's like for me in this city when someone happens to hate me and turns me into an easy target." He told them in a very mad way. "Sorry you guys didn't deserve that at all." He said as he slumped into his chair." Serena could sympathize with him. After all her first time as Sailor Moon wasn't that great either since it was over shadowed by Mina as Sailor V. "Look I understand how it's hard right now, but after a while everything will be right back to normal." She told him. "After all it was hard the first time that I became Sailor Moon." She told him. Rei looked up at that one. "Who ever said that it's been easy on us meatball head. After all, you're just the clean up once we weaken the monsters. You've even tried taken them out on your own and ended up getting Dariens help when it came to those." She scorned at her. Serena jumped to her feet and stuck her tongue out at her. "You take that back Rei." She cried. Rei jumped up right in front of her. "Why when we all know that it's the truth." She said while raising her voice at her. "Is not." Serena cried. "IS TOO." Rei yelled. "IS NOT." Serena yelled and cried at the same time. Not this again. Peter thought as he brought his hands up. Every one except for the ones fighting had noticed that there were no web shooters in his hands this time. Pressing his middle and ring finger down on both hands at the end of the palms. Blasts of webbing shot out and landed right on both Rei and Serena's mouths, shutting them right up again. "And realize this," he began. "I don't know how long that webbing will last, which means that you two might want to stop fighting." He finished telling them. Amara was looking right at him. "Just wondering, but when it comes to your patrol tonight, did you use the web shooters or your own webbing here?" She asked him. Peter turned to look at her. "Actually I was using my own webbing. For some reason it's able to get my around the island faster then the web shooters can." He told her. "I'm going to be heading for the other military bases later tonight. I need to get onto the last two bases and find out what's going on." He said as he got up and walked over to the window. "I've called a friend of mine up and he's going to be coming over to fit all of you with translators like mine so that you can understand everyone and everyone can be able to understand you. It'll work just like mine." He told them. "Besides realize that New York is nothing like Tokyo. If you go out as the scouts and start helping people out. The reception won't be as hot for you as it wasn't for me. People around here don't happen to like it if someone shows up in a costume to try and help people out." He told them as he remembered his first time around the city as Spider-Man, even the wrestling match that he had been through and the loss of his uncle thanks to the fact that he had failed to stop someone the first time. He later tracked him down as the wrestling Spider-Man and stopped him. But he never saw the guy go to jail at all. The guy instead fell out of the window and fell to his death. Michelle could tell that he was lost in thought and brought out her violin and started playing. She noticed that Peter had turned around to listen, but didn't stop playing. It was like being free in the waters of the ocean. With the waves turning all around her in a dace forever thought out and carefully played to the right notes and everything. The music was so powerful that not even Peter realized what time it was when she finally did stop playing. "Like the ocean's of time, everything is what you make of it Peter, the better that you happen to make it, the greater it will become. And that's been one lesson that even Serena has taught us." She said to him as he looked at the clock and started changing. Peter knew that those were going to be words to live by, but what he was going into, he knew that he was going to need a little help. "Hey Amara, how would you like to join me as I hit the other two bases?" He asked her. Amara smiled. Hitting a military base to find something out was the one thing that she was going to like. "Sure I'll come." She stated as she pulled out the transformation stick and held it up. "Uranus Star POWER!" She shouted as the energy came around her and she changed into Sailor Uranus. "Come on let's go." She said as she came over to him. Peter smiled as he pulled on the mask. "Well as least this time we won't have a cat hanging onto us." He stated as he opened the window, grabbed Uranus and leaped off the ledge swinging away on a web line. Artimus in the mean time was looking right at the now empty window. "I heard that." He stated to no one but him self.  
  
As Spider-Man and Sailor Uranus reached the second to last base that they had to look at Peter noticed that there was a brick wall instead of a metal fence. "Why do they even try?" He asked as he got on the wall and waited for Uranus to grab hold around his neck area. Climbing up the wall was an easy task despite the fact that he had someone hanging onto him. "Do us a favor and please don't be afraid of heights." He told her. Uranus said nothing, but kept looking right up. She wasn't scared of the height at all, she just wanted to know what was inside the base was the only thing that she wanted to know. Once they got to the top and Uranus got off of him. Spider-Man started to look around and noticed that there was a window in the roof. This is way too easy. He thought. Once over to the window, he looked in and saw something that he couldn't believe. "Man there must be half of the drug cartels in the city in there." He stated. But what are they doing at a military base? He asked in thought. But the answer had arrived before he could ask anything out loud. A white limo had just pulled into the place. Spider-Man knew who in the world that was and wasn't liking it. "And here he told me that he wasn't into the drug trade." He stated as a big man in white stepped out of the limo. Sailor Uranus looked at him. "So who's the big white man?" She asked. Spider-Man looked at the guy. "That would be Wilson Fisk, other wise known as the Kingpin." He told her. He had never met the man but had heard of him, but this wasn't the time to take on all of the drug lords all at once. "If this is what they happen to be using the base here for, then it's no wonder it happens to look like this." He stated as he looked around. Sailor Uranus has kept watching and noticed something out of the norm when it came to the drug dealers down below. "I don't think that they're dealing with drugs." She told him. Spider-Man looked down and noticed that she was right there was no sign at all of drugs. "Hold onto me, I'm going to crawl us in and out of the way so that we can be able to hear everything." He told her as he opened the window. Uranus hung onto him and he started crawling in and stuck to the ceiling. She noticed that this was a great way to get into places with out having to worry about being detected to fast. But her urging right then was to get down there and get answers and kick butt, but she knew that she couldn't. Once they reached a safe spot, she got off his back and got settled down. Spider-Man looked at the cross beams and noticed that he would be able to crawl out there but that she wouldn't. Her weight wouldn't support her at all. "Stay here, the beams won't hold you, and if they don't hold me, get ready for any kind of action that might happen." He told her. As Spider-Man crawled out onto the beam, he noticed that the voices were getting higher as he got closer and could faintly make out words that were beings said, He knew that the major voice was going to be Fisks. "Where do you have the body located?" Fisk was asking them. "The body is located in a special place right now, however since it's Heart Crystal was taken, the body has become inert." One of them stated. Once Spider-Man got a good look, he fully understood what was going on. "How can the body become that way if the heart is still in the body?" Fisk asked them. A Japanese guy was the one that was doing the talking when it came to this. "The Heart Crystal is a special part of the human body, with out that, certain unknown things will happen. We have had reported cases all over the city of Tokyo about different things happening when the Heart Crystals were taken from the human body. The Heart Crystals are something that happens to be very common to the human body, however until this time; no one has ever been able to take out a Heart Crystal." He finished telling him. Fisk looked at him. "And what makes this time, so different?" He asked them. "Because I'm the one that needs that Heart Crystal." A female voice stated. Spider-Man knew right off the bat who that was, and some how she had learned English in record time. Eudial was stepping out from behind some wooden boxes looked at him, she had a giant gun in her hand that had a star at the end of the muzzle. Spider-Man knew that this was going to be trouble; he also knew that now they had a better option of where to look for the body when it came to getting that Heart Crystal back to where it belonged. As soon as she leveled the gun at Fisk who was looking like nothing could harm him, that's when Spider-Man acted along with Uranus who he had signaled right before hand. "I'm sorry but play time's over." He stated as the web line snagged the gun and pulled it up right as she fired the shot causing it to go wild and totally miss the shot. Spider-Man shot another line out and swung down and kicked the men to the side. "Sorry, but this fight doesn't concern you guys right now." He stated as he started webbing them up. Turning back he noticed that Uranus was about to get hit from behind. "Jupiter Thunder. Crash!" A voice rang out that nailed the gun that was about to hit her. Turning Spider-Man saw that the rest of the Scouts had arrived. "Well looks like everyone wants to join this party." He stated as he jumped into the air and took another guy out with a flying kick to him. Eudial was ticked at this point, not only did her plans not include the Sailor Scouts, but they also didn't include one Spider-Man as well. "Dynacron get out here and take care of these pests." She cried out. As Dynacron got out and made first towards Spider-Man who had noticed and jumped out of the way. Uranus didn't like that at all. "Uranus World...Shaking." She called as she launched a ball of energy right at the creature. Spider-Man had taken notice that the other Sailor Scouts were hanging back making sure that nothing hit them at all, but it was Jupiter that had gotten really tired of the entire thing and decided to take the fight to hand to hand. Great just what I didn't need, someone getting hurt because they wanted to get into the fight. He thought has he webbed up the feet of Dynacron and swung over to where Jupiter was fighting to help her out. "You do know that you know that you might get hurt here?" He asked her. Jupiter didn't like that comment one bit and kicked some guy in the nuts before sending him off into some boxes. "You do realize that I can take care of my self just as well as the other Scouts." She stated to him. Spider-Man was in shock about how she had thrown the guy. "Well I can see that." He stated. "Well then what about them, why aren't they joining in on the fight?" He asked her. Suddenly the answer came to him as his Spider- Sense went off and a red beam flew across his eyes and landed right in the middle of the fight. Spider-Man and everyone else looked around and noticed Tuxedo Mask standing up in the rafters. "Spider-Man, don't worry about her or the Scouts, you've done a great job in helping us, but now it's time that we take this fight back and end this for all time." He stated as he jumped down next to Sailor Moon. "Let's do it Scouts." He said as they started to charge forward and begin to fight. Spider-Man was in disbelief here. Here were several teenagers fighting and they all knew what in the world that they were doing. And to top it off none of them needed any kind of help at all. However there was one person that was trying to get away and that was the Kingpin. He knew where the body was being held and didn't like it at all. "Not so fast chubby." He stated as he shot a line of webbing out to him and snagged him in it. "Ah I need a little help here." He called out. "Venus Love Chain...Surround." Cried out Sailor Venus as an energy chain came and wrapped around the Kingpin. "Well now looks like you're really not going anywhere." He stated to him. The Kingpin just started to laugh. "Do you really think that this silliness is going to hold me at all?" He asked them seriously. "Do you realize who you are messing with here. I am the Kingpin and I will not be held like some common criminal." He shouted as he busted the webbing but not the love chain energy. When he realized that something was wrong he was furious. "What is the meaning of this. I can be able to break any kind of bounds that hold me, and yet I can not break these bounds of energy that should have broken." He shouted. Venus smiled as she held him fast. "That's because I'm Sailor Venus, Champion of love, and nothing can break the power of love that I get from this Earth and the people of this world." She told him as she started to pull him. And to Spider-Man's amazement, the kingpin was actually moving against his will back into the place and back into the fight. Seeing an opportunity, Spider-Man leaped over his head and shot a blast of webbing at his face, closing up his mouth. "Looks like that'll keep a lid on your mouth for a bit." He stated. Meanwhile back in the fight, Sailor Moon and the others had dealt the men that they were fighting with a good fight, but in the end it was the Scouts that stood tall over them. "Great." Stated Eudial. "Just when you think that the Tri-Ad will come through, they fail, looks like the Doctor's not going to be happy with this one." She finished. "Dynacron, finish them off." Dynacron looked at them, but with out any kind of warning, several attacks came right at it. "Mars Celestial Fire. Surround." Mars shouted as several rings of fire flew from her hand and hit Dynacron dead center. And again before with out any warning at all "Jupiter Thunder...Crash!" Jupiter shouted as a blast of lighting hit the creature dead center. Sailor Moon at that point that there was only one thing left to do. Taking out the wand, "I believe that it's my turn." She stated as she spun around and got ready to shot off a blast. "Spiral Moon Heart...Attack!" She yelled as dozens of heart streamed out of the wand right towards Dynacron. Spider-Man watched in awe as the hearts formed up to one big heart and smacked right into the Dynacron creature. "I believe that's getting to the heart of the matter." He quipped and noticed that someone was taking off. "Oh no you don't." He stated, as he leaped up and swung over by a line of webbing. "Let her go." A voice called out to him. Spider-Man turned his head to see Sailor Moon standing there holding the wand looking like she was about to use it on him. "She has to be brought to justice though." He stated to her. Sailor Moon looked at him. "She will be, but first she has to make it on her own back to Tokyo." She told him. "Besides, first I believe that we have something else to deal with." She stated, and smiled. Spider-Man realized what she was talking about. They still had to get the body back, and they knew just where to find it now.  
  
To be Continue...  
  
Next up Spider-Man and the Sailor Scouts go to recover a body in Spider- Moon Chapter 7 - Crystal Line. 


	7. Crystal Line

Spider-Moon Chapter 7 - Crystal Line  
  
As the city opened to a new day, everyone went about their business like normal. The only thing that was wrong was that one building wasn't going through any thing normal. "Come on, we have to get the body out of here. At least before anyone finds it." One guy stated as the burst open the door heading to the van that was parked in the alley. As they got closer to the van, the one guy knew that something wasn't quite right. "Now I don't believe that you guys are about to do something wrong here right?" A voice asked from above. The guy looked up and spotted the one person that no one doing wrong ever wanted to meet. "Spider-Man!" He exclaimed as he started backing up and right into the guys that were holding the body. "Gee got it in one." Spider-Man stated as he just sat there on top of the van seeming to have appeared out of no where at all. "And I do believe that you happen to be blocked from all sides" He told them as they just continued to look at him. Once they realized that it wasn't just him that was there, they turned and noticed a female in a green and white dress standing next to another female in a red and white dress. Turning the other way he noticed that there was two others standing to that side, they were wearing orange and white and blue and white, and the one guy noticed that the one in the blue also had blue hair as well. Thinking that he might be at an advantage here, the guy grinned and took out his gun. "What kind of a fool do you take me for Spider-Man, Even with these dames help, I can still do some damage here." He stated as he looked Spider-Man right in his eyes. Spider-Man smiled even though one couldn't see it under the mask. "Well that being the case, what about those three right behind you and the ones standing right behind me. I doubt that you can actually take on all of the Sailor Scouts from Japan. And last I knew the guy in back of me throws a really mean rose." Spider-Man stated as Tuxedo Mask behind him took out a rose. The guy dropped his gun realizing for the first time that he really was out numbered and even worse, that there was no way to get out of it besides surrendering. "Just where in the world did you guys come from? One second you're not even there, the next poof, there you are with out even making a noise." He said as he held up his hands. "That's for us to know and you guys never to find out." Spider-Man stated as he raised his hands up and fired off the webbed to secure them. "Is that the body?" He asked Sailor Mercury as he leaped off and down next to the body. Sailor Mercury came over and looked. "Yes it is, where the crystal?" She asked. "Right here." Sailor Mars stated as she brought out the crystal. Spider-Man wondered where in the world she actually kept the crystal hidden. "Once of these days, you're going to have to tell me where in the world you guys keep your things. Last I could see there wasn't a pocket on there to spare." He stated as Mercury put the blue Heart Crystal back into the man. When Mercury placed the crystal on the man's chest, she noticed the usual pull for the crystal to go back into its host's body. She let it, and once it faded into the heart of the man, they started hearing a groan. "He going to be just fine." She announced. That was the one thing that everyone was happy about. However Spider-Man knew that the entire thing was far from over. "Well if you girls want to take the front door," He started looking up. "I'm going to be taking the side door." He finished as he shot a line of webbing out and swung up. As Spider-Man got to the top office and looked in, he noticed that there was a lone person in the office acting like nothing was wrong at all. I guess word hasn't gotten to him yet. He thought as he opened the window and entered. The guy at the desk looked up. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked Spider-Man looked at the guy as he sat there making sure that he was ready for anything. "Well the meaning of this is actually very clear. It seems to me that you had better get ready to answer for something that you were the cause of. Namely right now you have several girls on there way up here right now who are about ready to kick your butt right back to Japan." He told him.  
  
Meanwhile down in the lobby. While Sailor Moon and Mars were fighting over where to go in the lobby Sailor Mercury already had her visor on and her mini computer out. "It's this way." She cried out to them heading for one of the near by six elevators that were in the lobby with them. Mars and Moon stopped fighting when they discovered who had figured out what. "I thought that I was right, after all Sailor Moon you were just trying to get something to eat instead." She stated as she ran over to the elevators. Sailor Moon didn't like what she said, but kept her mouth shut for this time and just ran over to the elevators with the others. "So just how far up are we going anyway?" She asked. Mercury was already trying to figure that out. "It appears that we have to travel up to the 27th floor of the building in order to get where Spider- Man happens to be." She said as she also kept an eye on the Spider-Tracer that he had given her before hand. It was something handy to have since she was going to need it when it came to getting to where he was at. "Just be ready for anything scouts." Tuxedo Mask stated to them as the doors dinged and opened up for them. As the scouts all stepped inside and Mercury pushed the right button which took them all the way to the top floor that they needed to travel too. Once the door opened and they stepped off. As soon as they were close enough to their destination, they could start to hear screaming inside the office. "Gee looks like someone started the party with out us." Jupiter stated as they all ran up to the door and threw it open. Inside was Spider-Man hanging from the ceiling looking at the guy then towards the Scouts. "Gee what took you guys so long?" He asked them. Lita smiled. "Sorry it took so long, slow elevator. So did you start with out us?" She asked him coming into the office. Spider-Man looked at her and then at the guy sitting at the desk. "Actually no, ever since I had shown up, he had been yelling something about demon; I still have no idea what in the world that means either." He said. Mars knew right what it meant and said something before Sailor Moon could do it. "I think that he's talking about a spider demon of sorts. Don't worry too much about it." She told him. "After all, when we get through with him, it won't matter much at all." "Actually, it will matter a great deal Sailor Scouts." A voice stated to the side of them. Everyone turned to see someone enter in from a side office. Spider-Man knew just who it was too. Flipping down from the ceiling and crouching down on the desk before flipping off that. Once Spider-Man was fully on the floor he looked at the guy. "Hey aren't you the guy from the plane?" He asked him. The guy smiled. "You are right Spider-Man, or should I say Peter Parker." Spider-Man didn't like where that went to in a hurry. "How do you know who I am?" He asked him. The guy crossed over to the desk where he pushed the old man out of the chair. "Gee I'm surprised that you admit that so fast." He said as he sat down. "Actually we had to confirm that you were on the plane in the first place after seeing you in Tokyo at the Genetics press conference. However we had to test you out to see what would happen, and we found out. After all we had one person in the first class cabin that was watching you and the scouts. But you were the only one that had left and then appeared as Spider- Man. It made only sense then." He explained. Peter couldn't believe what was going on here. But he also knew that back then when he had attacked in the plane that he had to do something and that he couldn't have just sit back and watch while doing nothing. "What do you want?" He asked the guy. Sailor Uranus, who had been watching the entire exchange, didn't like where this was heading and made it clear as she stepped next to Spider-Man. "Don't bother. I deal with his kind all the time over in Tokyo." She told him. "They keep trying to bring me in and it keeps failing." The man looked at her. "She's right. For the past two years, we have tried to bring her and her lover into the fold of the Tri-Ad, but to constant failings." He stated. "Basically it comes down to this. Except for the Heart Crystal, which I assume has been totally dealt with; we're offering you a chance to join the Tri-Ad in Tokyo. Your skills will be most helpful to that of the Tri-Ads." He stated. "I don't expect an answer to the question now. Please sleep on it and let me know later, after all we'll be in contact." He finished. However Spider-Man had already made up his mind. "I've already got your answer for you." He said as he shot a blast of webbing at the guys face covering his mouth. "You're going to jail. Period." He stated as he started webbing the guy up. "After all the police would love to have a little talk with you, and your diplomatic immunity status was canceled a while back." He finished as he continued to web him up.  
  
To be Concluded in the Epilogue - Good bye too soon! 


	8. Epilogue Good bye too soon!

Epilogue - Good bye too soon!  
  
As Peter walked down the ramp towards where the plane was going to be taking off from, he hefted the tripod on his arm again. No wonder I stopped using this thing. He thought as he spotted everyone. "Hey guys sorry I'm late, had a hard time trying to get this trough security." Peter said as he lifted the tripod slightly. This was going to be there last meeting together so Peter had suggested a photo together in their normal clothes. They had already taken a photo of themselves in uniform for the Daily Bugle since JJ had wanted him to get it. Setting the Tripod down and open, Darien came over to help him out. "Here Pete, let me help you with that." He said to him. "I still can't believe everything that we've been through while we were here." Lita mentioned. "And the one thing that I still never got to see was that big statue." She finished. Michelle smiled. "You mean the Statue of Liberty." She told Lita. "Don't worry we'll be able to see it from the plane." Amara had walked over to Peter knowing that he would have an idea about what happened after the office building. "So any word as to what's going on with the Japanese Tri-ad guy?" She asked him. Peter stood up and looked at her. "Actually the police are wondering that as well. Seems that he disappeared from custody shortly after he was brought in and they have zero idea at all as to where in the world he could be." He told her. "However I have a feeling that some of his friends in the Tri-ad gave him a get out of jail free card in case something happened to him. I believe that he's about half way to Japan right now." He finished. Amara swore to herself. "Which means that we might have a greeting party when we get back?" She said as she looked over at the others. No one in that party was more concerned about the Tri-Ad then Amara was for all of the times that they had tried to bring her within the Tri-Ad gangs. Of course all of the attempts that had been made had failed big time anyway. Which only meant that it was a matter of time before something was going to happen. Serena seeing that something might be wrong with Amara came over and pulled her back to the group. "Now, now Amara, there will be time later for that. Namely when you happen to be alone, however for now, it's just time for this and friends." She said as Peter and Darien finished with the set up. Serena was a little upset that Luna and Artimis weren't going to be able to be in the photo with them at all given that they had to ride in pet carriers under the plane with the luggage. Once Peter and Darien finished, they both came over to the group and got everyone ready. "I've got the timer on a minute delay before it snaps the shot. So let's get ready here." He said as everyone gathered into place. Once he knew that it was time, "say cheese." He said with a smile as the group said the word and smiled right when the flash went off.  
  
The End...Maybe? 


End file.
